Redemption
by 19lams5
Summary: Luke is increasingly frustrated with the two women closest to his heart. When both bonds break, the jedi master finally feels his resolve falter. Leia and Mara share a personal animosity. Both dislike the other and both care for Luke. When he disappears, they each react differently. Both race to find him. Both will have to deal with the consequences of their actions.
1. A Jaded View Of The Galaxy

Mara lunged at Luke with her arm raised up, prepared to launch a barrage of strikes. Ataru was not well suited against the powerful strokes of Luke's Djem So. She was supposed to hold him at bay with sheer speed. Instead, his overhand power blows had pushed Mara back fiercely, yet she could never catch his green blade overextended. Her own blue blade blocked, launching jabs at Luke's wrist and legs to knock him off balance. 

Then for a moment Luke seemed to falter, and Mara gleamed, seeking the opening as Luke wobbled, likely from overextending his blade. Mara feigned to the her left before moving to his right. But Luke had somehow regained his footing, sidestepping as he turned elegantly, his blade easily commuting a sun djem. Mara let out an exasperated sigh as his green blade hovered several centimeters in front of her jaw. But Mara wasn't out of tricks yet. 

Pulling her arms in, she pushed upwards, throwing her body backwards as Luke watched amused, cocking his eyebrow. Luke walking slowly forward with his saber by his side. Mara took in a deep breath, recentering herself from Luke's unrelenting barrages. To her surprise, his blade deactivated with a snap hiss, and it was tossed to the side. 

"Getting cocky are we now, Jedi?" Mara taunted, narrowing her eyes as she raised her fists in a defensive position. Luke's face broke into a slight grin, as if challenging her to attack. Charging at him, she feigned a right hook, and expected him to duck. Luke did just that, and Mara smiled, readying to slam her elbow down on his back. Unfortunately, Luke had sensed this, deciding to tackle her to the floor by thrusting himself onto Mara's legs. 

Luke and Mara slammed into the floor, staring at each other intently as they took in a deep breath. Mara was sweating heavily, but Luke remained largely at rest, only a slightly heavier breath betraying any sign of effort. 

Luke suddenly felt his legs intimately entwined with Mara's their faces barely centimeters away from each other. His blue eyes met her green ones, and they both blushed, Luke quickly climbing off Mara before lying down next to her. 

"You've gotten better," Luke mused. 

"How do you keep on tricking me?" Mara questioned, admitting with a hint of resentment that Luke had surpassed her in hand to hand combat when the contrary had prided herself for many years prior. 

"Just practice with a good teacher," Luke said, and Mara flustered, feeling proud of her training with Luke. 

"If only my master could get my lightsaber skills up to par," Mara teased as they stared into the stars, laying on the grass of the rooftop gardens within the Imperial Palace.

Mara stiffened instinctively as Luke wrapped his hand around her back, immediately regretting it as he withdrew. "Sorry," he flustered embarrassed. 

"Don't worry about it," Mara replied, trying to use a warm tone but ending up monotone like a protocol droid. Mara cursed herself inside as she felt Luke's slight disappointment. 

"Luke!" A distant voice shouted, and the duo turned, seeing the short figure of Leia walking towards them. 

Nearing them, she appraised Mara disapprovingly before embracing Luke. Mara bottled up her resentment, forcing a smile as Luke broke off his embrace with Leia. Luke asked, "What are you here for?" 

Leia put on a distraught face, containing her childish delight as she coldly questioned, "You don't want me here brother?" 

Leia added a huff for good measure, and was instantly rewarded by Luke adamant denial. Finally letting her laughter escape, Leia teased, "So gullible, little brother." 

"Who says I'm the little one?" Luke retorted, a playful smirk replacing the look of concern. Leia then pressed on with her announcement. "Luke, hear me out on this. Queen Sosha from Naboo wants to see you. She wants you to become her prince." 

Luke's smile disappeared instantly, and he grabbed Leia's wrist forcefully, half dragging his sister in a rare bout of anger. 

Mara could sense his frustration, but bit back any attempts to intervene. She could only watch as Luke stormed off with Leia, not sparing her a glance. Leia, on the other hand, alternated between pleading looks with Luke and glares towards Mara. 

As the door to the Solo apartment whisked open, Luke finally spoke. 

"You can't just marry me off like a slave!" Luke shouted at Leia. 

"You can't close off yourself to the galaxy! You have an obligation to marry. Besides it'll be good for you," Leia screamed in response, her cheeks a bright shade of red and her eyes narrowed dangerously. 

Emerging from the bathroom, Han watched helplessly as the Skywalker twins stared each other down, tempted to slowly back into the bathroom he had just exited before either noticed him. 

"You should be finding a wife Luke! Not spending all your time with that Emperor's hand." 

"My time is for me to use, Leia. And her name is Mara. She has saved you enough times. At least have the decency to call her by her name." 

"What is with you? That Emperor's hand! Her of all people to be friends with?" 

"And what if I am? I supported you marrying Han. Why can't you just accept her as my friend?" 

"That's different! You know I'm watching out for you. I'll respect your decision but you need to let me help you little brother," Leia retorted, even though she knew that Luke was right. She silently hoped that her joke on him being the younger sibling would end their conversation. Apparently she had angered him more than she guessed, as he was about to retort. 

"Damn space wizards," Han muttered, and instantly regretted it as both twins turned and screamed, "Stay out of this!" 

Han was about to walk out but Luke beat him to it, storming out the room and hitting the close button with more force than needed. "Luke!" Leia began, but the door slammed shut in her face. Han was about to speak, but the glare on Leia's face made him snap his mouth shut. Leia huffed and walked to the Kitchen. Han would have stopped her, she always started a fire somehow, but her face was enough to tell him it was better than letting Leia blow off steam on him. 

"I heard that," Leia said bitterly. Han merely shook his head. Being engaged to a jedi did not mean he had to like every force ability. 

It seemed every time Leia tried to bring up the issue of marriage to Luke he would push her away. She knew he was hiding something. Something to do with a very disliked redhead. 

Mara did not sleep well. Luke's emotions revealed nothing, and in a rare instance he blocked himself off, meaning Mara was unable to reach him. After hours more of twisting and turning on her bed, the chrono finally read 6. 

Just as Mara started her caf machine, the doorbell rang. Mara opened the door, half expecting it to by Luke. Ever since she had come to Coruscant to liaise between the New Republic and the Smuggler's Alliance she felt Luke and Leia's arguments get progressively worse. He never fessed up in spite of her best efforts, but even the skill of a jedi master could not contain all of his and her emotions. Besides, she was the only one he trusted enough to sulk to. As she opened the door, she stared out at an empty corridor, much to her annoyance. 

Today was not a good day. The grand premier of the latest opera was today, and Mara Jade, former Emperor's hand and the best operative, well one of the best anyways, was unable to get a ticket. She had come to terms with this a week before, but the day itself, with parades and celebrations plastered across Coruscant, reminded her of the fact. Karrade was already working her to her limit, giving her stacks of paperwork and making her meet stupid clients who always treated her as eye candy. At least he asked, Mara supposed. Still, there wasn't really a choice. It seemed that Mara's life was always dictated by something else. Everyone either hated her or wanted to use her. Often both. "All except one," a voice stated in the back of Mara's mind. As she mumbled some huttese swear words, about to slam the door in anger, she looked down to see a beautiful bouquet of Valenic flowers. 

Her eyes widened in surprise as she brought the bouquet her face, taking in the flowery scent and sighing in delight before noticing a small and fancy white card embroidered in gold letters. She hesitated for a moment before closing the door, walking to her bed and plopping down on the soft mattress, she carefully set the flowers to her side, her hands now fidgeting slightly nervously. Mara had a decent idea this had come from one sweet Tatooinian farm boy. No one else knew of her love for the flower. Even if they did she doubted they would bother using the knowledge. But of course Luke would. 

As she flipped the card, she saw two tickets fall out, eyes immediately widening in surprise again. There was only one attraction on the planet that used this ticket: The opera house! She felt the hope bubbling up, barely containing childish excitement as she looked through the ticket details. A small part of her hoped that it was to the premiere to the newest and hottest opera "Rise of the galaxy", the newest opera supposedly a love story based on the Galactic Civil War. It was supposedly the latest work of one Master Salieri, the legendary director whose every opera Mara had attended as a child. Surprisingly, her former master Emperor Palpatine had loved the opera. And for what it was worth, he took her often, also building her appreciation for the arts. 

She had been trying to get tickets for the past month, even pulling on Karrade's contacts to no avail. The opera was completely sold out for months, and everyone was talking about it, which made it all the more crazy. Allegedly, Leia had to threaten shutting the opera down to get a pair of tickets for her and Han. Moment of truth, she thought as she turned the tickets over. Mara's emerald eyes widened in sheer childlike joy, bouncing up and down excitedly like a child. But in that moment, the former hand couldn't care less how the collected former assassin appeared, checking the chrono quickly and mustering the willpower to read the letter.

Mara,

I know you've been trying to get tickets to the much anticipated "Rise of the Galaxy". You don't need to hide your excitement from me, you know? I think of myself as your best friend, and want to spend more time getting to know you Mara. The real you.

I'm not sure if I got the right tickets, but I'm hoping we could go watch it together? I managed to get opening day, hopefully you find this in time. I didn't know how you would react and let's just say I'm a bit nervous for your reaction. I'm sorry for leaving you so suddenly yesterday, it was some private matter with Leia. Let me make it up to you. I'll pick you up around seven, if you're up for it.

Sorry if I sound a bit pathetic, but if you're willing, I would love to learn more about opera with you. If you have something else to do, I completely understand of course.

Yours,

L

Mara looked at the tickets again, and shrieked in horror at the time. It was already five thirty and Mara was nowhere near well-dressed. She ran towards the freshner, pulling out a small bottle of sweet berry scented shampoo. She knew Skywalker was in love with those berries, all the more reason she had refused to wear it previously whenever around him. 

Leaving the freshner, she walked over to her closet, picking out a sparkling green dress matching the colours of her eyes. She smirked thinking about Skywalker's reaction of her not in a flight suit or something combat ready, much less a dress. Not a moment later, her doorbell rang again, and Mara hastily tucked her golden-red hair into a braid, reaching out with the force and feeling his warm presence reaching back. She hurried to the door, opening it and bringing a surprised Luke into an embrace. 

Luke's blue eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly recovered and returned the gesture, savoring Mara's out-of-character openness and a scent of his favourite sweet berries. She read his thoughts and quickly quipped, "Don't get used to it Skywalker," and pulled away, instantly feeling a smile creep up her face at his flushed cheeks. For good measure, she added, "Hmm. The great and noble Jedi Master unable to keep his eyes in check?" Mara was rewarded by Luke's nervous gaze and even more flustered cheeks. 

She then remembered why he was here, and quickly exclaimed, "Oh Skywalker, how in the force did you manage to get these tickets? I nearly tried stealing the sale records and assassinating someone to get them!" 

Feeling Luke's slight uneasiness, she jokingly elbowed him in the ribs, teasingly questioning him, "Oh Skywalker? Did you think that I would really do such a cold-hearted thing?" Mara simultaneously adorned puppy-eyes, pouting as she tried to contain her laughter. Luke noticeably shifted his feet uneasily, unsure at what his best friend was up to this time. 

She finally gave up, chuckling to herself before pecking him on the lips, intertwining her hand with Luke's as she asked, "Gonna keep on staring Farmboy? Or are we actually going to the opera?" 

He quickly recovered from a gaping expression, calming himself before responding, "Of course Mara. I hope that I got the right tickets?" 

Mara considered teasing him again, but reluctantly admitted that if they were to make it on time they had to leave now, They. Now that was something Mara did not think of normally. She and Luke were just friends. Best friends. No harm in that right? 

"Mara? Is everything alright?" Snapping out of her trance, she saw Luke's soft blue eyes watching her with concern. Mara felt safe around Luke, and though she hated to admit it, it pained her when she wasn't around him. There was just something him. Something that made her want to pull him into bed and kiss him vigorously forever. Kriff what was she thinking? They were friends and that was all there was to it! She gave him an annoyed look before she realized it, and try to contain it as he may, Mara felt his slight shock and sadness. 

Luke walked alongside Mara, stealing glances at the emerald green eyes he had secretly adored from the first time he met her. In spite of her initially trying to kill him, he couldn't get himself to look away from her beautiful freckled face, her silky golden-red hair and those alluring red lips! Force! He quickly checked if his mental shields were still in place. Force knows what Mara would do if she found out. 

The couple entered the opera house hand in hand, and of course the reporters immediately noticed them, swarming the couple and snapping photos. Luke could feel Mara blush, and instinctively sheltered her with his embrace. To his surprise, Mara didn't resist, reveling in the warmth of her friend. Mara asked Luke, "Where are our seats?" 

She turned towards the ground entrance but immediately stopped when she Luke stood rooted to the spot. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, and he simply responded, "I don't think it's that way. Which way are the Diamond level seats?" 

Mara was unable to contain her surprise, mouth dropping agape as she looked at their tickets again in disbelief. The words "class: diamond" met her eyes, and she held back tears of joy, quickly fortifying her mind with more shields before telling Luke as calmly as she could, "That way," leading him up the carpeted floors until they reached their box, facing directly towards the center of the stage, finally free of the curious onlookers and journalists. She couldn't fathom how Luke had managed to get these tickets, making a mental note to question him later. She needed the technique and though she cared for Luke she would cut him limb by limb to get his tactic. 

Picking up on her thoughts, Luke chucked quietly, teasingly whispering in her ear, "Sorry Mara, trade secret," immediately receiving a good natured elbow to the ribs and a roll of her beautiful green eyes. Still reveling at the warmth of his breath against her ear, she leaned in closer, sensing Luke's elation. 

"Careful farm boy," she purred. "Just because you happened to get some opera tickets doesn't mean I don't bite, " clicking her teeth as Luke resisted bursting out in laughter. Mara leaned her head against his shoulder, and they made their way to the seats, Mara holding Luke closely as the lights dimmed and the opera began. 

Within five minutes, the smile on Mara's face disappeared. The opera was nothing short of an embarrassment! The music was bland, barely any rhythm to the damn thing, and god the costumes. She cringed, probably too noticeably as she quickly found Luke's soft blue eyes staring at her worriedly again. Force she felt so weak looking at them. If he only asked she was sure she would have delivered Palpatine's head to appease him. Brushing aside her thoughts, she forced a smile, whispering, "I'm fine Luke. Enjoy the show." 

Mara couldn't let herself rely on another person. Wouldn't let herself rely on another person. She knew Luke would never take advantage of her, but the possibility still unnerved her. Perhaps this was why she always rebuffed his advances. "We can be so much more together Mara," Luke had once pleaded. 

Mara had brushed him off, and Luke kept his distance, never reaching an answer. She guessed Luke interpreted this as a rejection. Truth be told, Mara didn't know what she was trying to tell him, which only complicated things when she had eagerly blocked off Luke's many suitors. 

Luke tried to look calm, nodding his head slowly though inside of him alarm bells were ringing crazily. He cringed at Mara calling him Luke. He had wanted that for so long, yet when she did more often than not it meant something was wrong. And the smile, try as she may argue otherwise, was clearly a cold one, lacking any spirit to it. "Do you want to leave, get some dinner perhaps?" Luke asked. Mara simply shook her head, forcing a smile and lying to his face, "Of course not. The show is great!" She guessed Luke saw right through her lie, but he didn't comment, merely holding her tightly and playing with their entangled fingers. 

Sensing he was unconvinced, Mara silently wondered to herself why she kept pushing him away, all thoughts on her friend rather than the pathetic opera. Force knows how much effort Luke had gone through to get this for her. She didn't care if it hurt worse than Palpatine's force lightning she was going to pretend she was enjoying herself. Though she suspected this wouldn't help. Now the dinner didn't seem half bad. 

She noticed Luke seemingly distracted, wincing just noticeably for someone as observant and concerned as Mara. She casually glanced over and found his gaze towards a frowning Leia. Mara contained her thoughts. If Luke didn't want to talk about it then she would not press him. "Thanks," Luke murmured, and Mara gave him a playful glare. 

"Reading my thoughts again?" Mara questioned, half joking, half serious. 

Luke smiled, softly responding, "Of course not Mara. You know I would never." 

Mara rolled her eyes dramatically, teasing, "Of course. Noble Skywalker, never one to abuse his powers hmm?" 

He have a light chuckle, and held her just slightly closer. 

The remainder of the night passed uneventfully, Luke chivalrously escorting her back home before opening his lips to say something. Mara could sense he was going to apologize for her disappointment in spite of how none of this was his fault. Without realizing it, she glared at him warning, and though he might try, she could immediately tell the hurt in his eyes. 

Forcing a smile, Luke asked shyly, "Maybe we could grab dinner or spar sometime?" 

Any hope was instantly washed away by Mara's instinctive roll of her eyes. Trying to lighten the mood, Mara quickly stated, "You know Skywalker, if you want to see me in a dress all you have to do is ask." 

"Mara I would never," Luke began, unable to believe his friend could accuse him of such a thing. "Never mind, see you around I guess." 

Luke winced inwardly. Every time he tried to get closer to Mara it always ended in disaster. He knew she was trying not to make him feel bad, but he could sense her overwhelming disappointment and frustration throughout the night. And now she had returned to her normal cold self, again giving him the cold shoulder and wordlessly telling him to leave. It pained him but he composed himself, determined to leave before he further damaged their fragile relationship. It was during moments like this that they always broke out in heated argument, and Luke hated himself for it every time. Mara always pretended to be nonchalant but he could sense that she was often hurt to, making him all the more hurt. Luke looked at Mara one last time, quietly thanking Mara for her time and wishing her a good night before leaving, knowing he was unwelcome. 

Mara always told him she would never train to be a Jedi, couldn't allow herself to be controlled by a master. The intensity of those arguments flooded his mind. In a twisted way, those times were better than the present. At least they were honest with each other. Now, they each wore a mask, playing a stranger. 

He felt the force tell him to just drop the charade and hug her, kiss her and tell her he loved him. But he knew it would never work. She would push him away and lose even their current friendship. He forced himself to quicken his pace, tightening his mental shield and determined to not hurt Mara anymore. "You don't deserve her,"a voice in Luke's head state. He couldn't help but agree. 

Mara stared at Luke's silhouette, wanting to rush after him, to hug him and tell him that the night was not his fault, that she loved him and wanted to spend more time with him. But she reluctantly closed the door, wandering to the bedroom and eyeing the Valenic flowers as tears began to flow uncontrollably down her cheeks. She buried her hands in her face, sobbing as she pondered the only question she had yet to solve: How did she always manage to hurt her Luke? She often wondered why he stayed with her. He could have any woman in the galaxy, and as one suitor put it so eloquently, "Would rather be with the traitor and criminal than me." Luke had always vehemently defended her integrity, and though she hated to admit it, telling him often enough she could defend herself, she felt a safe comfort knowing he defended her so vehemently. She didn't deserve him. 

Every time he reached out, she had given him the equivalent of a slap. She felt something different for Luke, a strong friendship and an urge to protect him. Too bad the only thing hurting Luke recently was Leia. And herself. 

Mara's gloominess was suddenly replaced with boiling anger. Anger not at Luke. Force anything but her Luke. It was anger against Maestro Salieri. Ruining her perfect chance to finally admit her feelings to Luke. To show him that she could be carefree and fun just like the other girls that always tried to attract his attention. She could have held Luke during the climax, slowly leaning in closer as they moved in for a kiss just as the music faded and the opera house broke out in applause, announcing to the galaxy that Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade were taken, probably breaking the hearts of many men brave or stupid enough to want Mara for her looks, and even more women who wanted Luke. In a cruel twist of the force, it was their hearts that lay shattered. 

Mara wondered why Luke even bothered with her. He was a Jedi Master and hero of the rebellion. She was an ex-imperial. The worst of them all, she begrudgingly admitted, serving Palpatine as his personal assassin. Luke always tried to comfort her, telling her it wasn't her fault, defying his sister Leia and forcing the New Republic to drop charges against her. Yet she somehow couldn't accept that. That and his unyielding kindness and care for her. Kriff why was she like this? 

She angrily wrote a holo to Maestro Salieri expressing her thoughts, adding in several reporters for good measure, then threw her holopad across the room and fell into an uneasy sleep. 

Luke was staring out the window at the Coruscant night, yet in spite of all the praise and adornment from others, he was unable to even get things right with the one person his heart ached for. Of course not, he cared deeply for his sister Leia as well as her husband and his brother in law Han Solo. They had been through so much together ever since he blindly ran into the Death Star declaring he was here to rescue her, the trio of them forming an unshakable bond ever since. He was glad for them, they had finally started exploring a relationship, yielding to his constant prodding. They deserved this after suffering so much, he thought to himself. Leia. Luke knew Leia was trying to find him a girl. She was concerned he wasn't ever going to find love after Callista dumped him just as he began a crippling depression. He smiled sadly at her sister's overprotectiveness. Then he felt Mara's sadness radiating through the force for a brief flicker before she clamped down on it, closing her mind to Luke as she always had. And always will, Luke added. It saddened Luke even more, knowing that he not only saddened himself, but also his best friend. 

Suddenly, he heard his holopad chime, immediately rushing to it to check. This chime was exclusively for messages for Mara.

MS,

I can't begin to express my disappointment at you tonight. The opera was a complete disgrace, I have no idea why you could look me in the eye after forcing me to watch that atrocity. I cannot begin to fathom what has happened to you. I hope we don't meet again. You have ruined so much for me. I can't imagine what I will do to you if I ever see you again.

Mara

Luke's worry all seemed to face away that instant, droplets of tears quietly streaming down his face as he grabbed his lightsaber, several tunics and other valuables. Grim determination and an impassive face spread across his face. Leia was right as always. Mara truly didn't want him, no matter how hard he tried. He'd think Mara would at least end their relationship in person. But he wasn't even worth that. Luke thought about calling Leia, but decided against it. His sister would never understand. She barely got along with Mara, often chastising him for not marrying some other "normal" girl as she put it. It didn't help that Mara had added several prominent reporters to the message, clearly intending to mock him. It hurt that they were both right and he was wrong. Like always dreamed that somehow he and Mara could start their own family, with Leia and Han right beside them. Both had told him it would never work. He was truly the naive and optimistic fool. At least no longer. 

He quickly activated his comlink. Gradress Nall's hologram appeared promptly, and Luke calmly instructed him, "Prepare my inheritance, an untraceable but advanced ship and some fake papers." Gradress Nall acknowledged quickly. The efficient male secretly in charge of Darth Vader's enormous estate told Luke to meet him in an obscure hangar at his convenience. Nodding in acknowledgement, he holstered his deactivated comlink on his trusty utility belt. 

Luke had never actively contacted him before, and the only time they spoke was when Gradress Nall told Luke to contact him to access Lord Vader's estate. He had never needed it, nearly forgotten about it. Part of him was glad he didn't. At least the force was kind enough to allow him this. 

Luke was grateful for Nall's silence over the holonet scandal. Everything he worked so hard for seemed to crumble down. Sure, he didn't mind being criticized, but this? He cringed at the media storm surrounding his sister right now. 

In the bustling traffic of Coruscant's night sky, a sleek Nubian yacht armed discreetly armed with some of the most advanced weaponry in the galaxy, piloted by its sole occupant, the most powerful jedi in the galaxy, armed with a lightsaber and a credit chip giving him access to more wealth than he could ever use. Who would imagine his father made billions of credits before redeeming himself as Anakin. 

Luke sighed, plunging in coordinates to Naboo. His father had a mansion there. He would isolate himself there, away from Mara. At least then he would know he'd never be able to hurt her like last night again. He had seen right through her fake smile, knowing she was disgusted at him inside. He cringed at that night as the viewscreen was covered by streaks of light, signifying the entry into hyperspace. 

Mara tossed and turned in her bed. Something was wrong, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. After a few more painstaking minutes she gave up, stretching her hand and calling her discarded datapad with the force. Straining to no avail, she muttered some obscenities before begrudgingly walking to collect her datapad. 

As she brought it up, still on the same screen as yesterday, she thought about her outburst at Maestro Salieri. Was it really that bad, or was it just Luke's self blame that caused it. Mara mentally slapped herself for even thinking of blaming Luke. She surmised he was already carrying the universe's faults on his shoulders, and she certainly didn't help. She felt a shiver from the pang of guilt for pushing his kindness away.

Mara closed her eyes, sitting in a meditation poise attempting to reach Luke. Frowning, she struggled before finding his presence absent from his Coruscanti apartment. 

"How odd," she thought. Luke rarely closed his mind to her, and in those rare instances he always told her why. Perhaps he had to leave for some Jedi matter? She pondered the possibility, but her danger sense flared up, undeniably refuting this explanation for something else. But what? 

Mara grumbled, giving up on reaching out for Luke for the moment. She had probably hurt him enough. Try as she may, she had this gut feeling he had seen right through her act, and in Luke's fashion gone and blamed himself. She felt so bad for her friend. If only she knew how to help. Then again, how many times had she refused. Never accompanying him on Jedi missions, barely even caring about his thoughts and always mocking him. If anything she was hurting more than helping. 

Mara shook her head, deciding if anyone knew where Luke was it was probably Leia. Sitting down at her comm unit, she entered Leia's contact, a tired but beautiful face quickly appearing. Mara felt bad looking at the soft brown eyes of Leia, so different to Luke's twinkling blues yet still so disarming. 

"Hi Mara, what can I do for you," Leia asked regally, though Mara knew she was exhausted and annoyed, barely holding back her contempt for Mara. 

"Sorry to bother, but do you know where Luke is?" Mara asked. Leia noticeably tensed at the mention of Luke. 

"I would think he'd be in his apartment. He finally decided to take several days off, he promised he would stop by for a family dinner with Han and I." She closed her eyes, suddenly more awake as she noticeably strained. 

"Mara I don't sense him. I know he would tell me if he had to leave for something. Do you know where he is?" Leia blurted out nervously. Even through the screen the beads of sweat and frown forming on her face was evident. 

Mara cursed inwardly, sensing Leia's distress easily and regretting she was tormenting everyone who remotely cared for her. She felt her emotions rippling through the force: Worry for Like, contempt at Mara, confusion at why Luke liked Mara, jealousy at why Luke seemed more interested in Mara than her. Mara grimaced. No wonder Luke had seemed on edge. 

"Sorry I don't. Again, really sorry to bother you. I'll let you know if anything comes up," Mara said, suddenly wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible. The lingering discomfort in her senses returned, teasing her and pulling back every time she tried to hone in on it. 

Leia still looked worried, but she signed off, presumably getting dressed and going to Luke's apartment if she knew Leia. 

"Luke, where are you?" She asked the force, eerie silence staring back at her. I'll try and comm him. He always answers, Mara thought. 

Ring after ring passed, each creating a bit more dread within Mara than the previous. She had a feeling that something was wrong. And she somehow knew this was her fault. "Luke!" Mara called out nicely in the force. "Can we talk?" 

Halfway between Coruscant and Naboo, Luke heard a faint call. Probably Leia. Shielding himself from the force more carefully, he sighed as he felt the voice fade away, returning to his sleep. The voice was so sweet, so familiar. If only he found the owner in real life. Alas, the great jedi master would have to settle for dreams and hopes, Luke thought to himself. 

On Coruscant, Mara was stared outside the balcony at the view of Coruscant's sunrise. It reminded her of Luke's warm smile and those hugs he always offered. She began missing those dearly, wishing again she hadn't been so cold towards him. She wondered what he was doing. Probably on some crazy jedi mission again. Finally got rejected enough times not to offer to take me along, Mara joked to herself, but somehow knew it wasn't this. Why had Maestro Salieri ruined this for her?

She recalled her message, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt for her harsh words. Decided to apologize, she reopened the holopad, clicking on yesterday's message. Hmm, Maestro Salieri and Master Skywalker, what a coincidence two of her favourite people shared the same initials. Suddenly a horrible thought came to mind. Mara shook her head in an attempt to convince herself that was absurd, then eyed the holopad suspiciously, suddenly scared to open the message. Holding her breath, she clicked on it, and eyes wide open, dropped the pad to the floor.

Leia was in her sleep when her comm chimed again. "This better not be Fey'lya again", she muttered, leaving Han's warm embrace and sitting down on the comm. Moments later, Han was woken by a loud scream.

"You told him what?" He heard Leia yell, immediately rushing to her side to check what was happening.

Han saw Mara's downsized face on the hologram, and instantly had a bad feeling.

"What the kriff were you thinking? How dare you talk to my brother like that! Don't ever come again. Luke's too trusting, I knew from the start. You even called the media. All the times I covered for you. All the times Luke defended you. Did that mean nothing?"

Before Mara could muster a response, Leia pressed a button, and the conversation was over. She wanted him here now, to hold her like he did Mykr and Wayland, to soothe her and tell her everything was alright. But she had no one to blame but herself. She had driven him away.

Leia was hysterical, Han holding her as she ranted about Mara abusing Luke. "I should have never trusted that imperial! I knew she was up to something. Oh Han, how will Luke handle this, he must be so broken!" Leia whined, breaking down as she continued, "I can imagine him, telling us how there is no emotion...And...And I'd tell him how I was right and he was too trusting and...Hell I just want him here!"

Han could only hold her, soothing his fiancee's nerve, knowing he would never understand Leia's pain right now. He felt sorry for the kid, knowing full well he was the reason Leia and him were together in their happiness now. He hoped that Luke would find it one day too. He never liked Mara, but hid it as best he could. Normally he would have relished how he was right, yet now he could only feel sympathy for Luke. Luke deserved happiness.


	2. The Hunt Commences

"In an exclusive report, it appears that the Master Jedi may not be so desired after all. We have insider reports that his companion during the premier of 'Rise of the Galaxy'. While most critics were reserved in their comments on the disappointing performance, it appears that the red-headed Mara Jade, former Emperor's Hand and associate of Luke Skywalker, has spared no language in describing the night, as well as her companion's poor taste apparently. Many users across the galaxy have lashed out at Jade's comments, defending Master Jedi Luke Skywalker's taste. We have reached out to Luke Skywalker for comment, but have yet to receive a response."

Mara curled up in her bed, holding her knees to her shoulder. She had been weeping for hours, her eyes now dry and sore red. Watching the holonet only made her want to cry more. She could only imagine the frenzy Luke was in. The poor guy was not trained to handle political situations like this. Even Mara, who was, had trouble dealing with those journalists. She couldn't fathom how Luke would react.

Snapping out of it, she commed Karrade, as calmly as possible asking him to track down Luke. If he'd noticed her uneasiness he remained silent, merely agreeing before signing off. He was surprised at her request for leave, but quickly granted it after Mara gave him a look that made Emperor Palpatine's scowl seem like a smile.

Where would a saddened Luke Skywalker, hero of the galaxy, Jedi Master, Rebellion Commander and loving friend go? Tatooine? No that'd be to obvious. Yavin? No, he wouldn't want to traumatize the Jedi adepts. She sighed, suddenly a thought popping into her mine. Coming Ghent, she stated, "I need a favor. Pull me all the records of Darth Vader's estate." Ghent kept any remarks or retorts to himself, assuring Mara he'd send them over as soon as possible.

Above the sky, Naboo's citizens didn't flinch, not knowing that a cloaked yacht with the firepower of a medium sized corvette was silently entering the long forgotten estate. Luke stepped out, and was greeted by an officer in a dark uniform, a badge with a black fist and "501st" engraved.

"Welcome Master Skywalker. I am Erv Lekauf." The man offered a crisp salute, and Luke smiled for the first time in days.

"This was Lord Vader's mansion, complete with hidden turbolaser batteries, shield generator, and enough munitions for a legion. The Tie advanced is in the emergency hangar, all the other ships along with your yacht will be stored there, pointing to a wide hangar with ten different craft stowed carefully, each unique but equally fast and armed. Will you need a tour of the residence or require any assistance?"

Luke politely shook his head, and the man continued, "Very well my lord. If you need anything just call my comm. It is a pleasure to meet you," briskly saluting. Luke extended a handshake, much to the man's surprise, but he quickly accepted, and they parted after Luke's thanks and dismissal.

He walked out a balcony overlooking a quiet lake. At least he was now free from the politics, free to hone his force abilities. His training had been neglected recently, with other more emotional matters at hand. He could feel Yoda shaking his head in the distance at the reckless young Skywalker, the same one that rushed off to face Darth Vader. The same one that threw his lightsaber away against the Emperor.

In the Senate hall, Leia could not have been paying less attention, sitting on the podium as senator Fey'lya levied some accusations at Admiral Ackbar being negligent. Luke had been missing for a week now thanks to the stupid red-head. Leia finally snapped, turning off Fey'lya's microphone and angrily telling him to shut up and sit down.

The whole Senate, filled with conversations and uproar moments ago, was now silent, all the senators looking shocked at the president. Leia had never shouted like this in an official capacity. But right now Leia did not care.

"Jedi master Luke Skywalker is missing. Unless any of you have anything that may help find him, I adorn this session."

Fey'lya pod immediately moved forward in protest, and Leia steamed, yelling, "Security, escort ex-senator Fey'lya from these sacred halls. He is unfit for duty," before exiting the chamber to many shocked faces and some restrained applause. Fey'la's fur rippled in anger, but quickly acquiesced to the blaster muzzles of New Republic security.

Adjourning the senate indefinitely and issuing an executive decree to find Luke Skywalker, Leia watched the skylines of Coruscant go by as her speeder streaked at top speed along the private skylane reserved for New Republic officials. Holding her head on her elbow as she stared into the distance, she couldn't stop thinking about Luke. He'd always been there no matter how dire the situation. She couldn't begin to imagine what could have drove him away so suddenly. Perhaps she was being overprotective? Perhaps it was really some Jedi mission? Or maybe Luke had somehow been betrayed by the one person outside of Leia, Han, Chewie, Ackbar and the Jedi council that he trusted-Mara Jade.

Lying dejected on the side, a cracked holopad lay forgotten as Mara lay in her bed, reminiscing the times she had gone undercover with Luke and had slept with him. She had always insisted that it was just platonic, yet always told Luke to grow up when he offered to sleep somewhere else. How ironic that it was Mara Jade, former Emperor's hand who feared nothing, that was too afraid to admit her feelings. Luke had always been patient, respecting Mara's wishes and pushing at just the right times. And now he had finally snapped, thinking that Mara had shoved him away in the most undignified manner possible. She had tried to be there when Luke needed someone in the past, lending a shoulder and embracing his warmth, offering her own when he needed it most. Perhaps this made it even worse, the fact that he had trusted her to open up in a way even Leia was not entitled to, only to be pushed away again. Mara burst out in more tears at the thought of Callista, how Luke had never truly recovered from her sudden flight, how he had talked to Mara on so many nights, opening up his deepest fears of losing Mara. If only then she had told him how she felt. She had pushed away his other opportunities, so often threatening to leave him for merely talking to other females. In true Skywalker fashion he had respected Mara's "requests", expecting nothing in return, never complaining when Mara openly flirted with other men, even if she never intended to pursue any relationship in those instances. She couldn't begin to imagine the betrayal he felt.

She was living the dream, being best friends with the single most desired man in the galaxy. But no. If she had been able to say a simple yes they may have been much more already. But no. Because she was Mara Jade: Stubborn and stupid, reckless and ruthless. She didn't deserve him. This is perhaps the one thing she got right. "Well at least find him. You're driven him to some unknown corner of the galaxy while you live in the apartment he gave you working with the people he introduced you to," a voice chastised Mara inside her head.

Finally controlling the tears flowing down her cheek, Mara got out of bed. The first time in three days. She imagined Luke worried crazy seeing her in such a state. She had only been so depressed once, and Luke had led her, even as she kicked and screamed, back to sanity. Given the chance Mara would have gladly lay down her life for Luke, not that she had ever admitted it. Now it was too late, she supposed. Luke had left, probably in his mind to spare her of the pain.

Mara bit back tears, finally sitting down at her comm unit. She held a flicker of hope that Luke might have messaged her. She had been sending him apology after apology, biting back her pride, but had never received a response. She doubt he had even bothered reading. No, not bothered, dared. She knew he felt betrayed.

Luke had seen the good in Darth Vader and Mara Jade, two of the most hated beings before Palpatine's downfall. He had gone through so much to redeem both of them, in spite of the fact both had hurt Luke in more ways than one. Perhaps this was too much for him.

Luke had never felt so hollow. For the thirtieth hour in a row he had been battling a sparring droid, conjuring his anger and frustration in a flurry of lightsaber moves he previously thought impossible. He had even managed to train with a shoto, mastering the use of two lightsabers in little over a month. His father was truly an amazing mechanic, his sparring droids able to replicate a weakened version of force lightning through the use of pulse generators and modified stun gloves. Luke felt confident now he could deflect force lightning, both with his lightsaber and the force. Spurred on by his father's collection of artifacts and training manuals, Luke progressed quickly, unlocking holocron after holocron and savoring the conversations he had with the faces that popped up. Jedi or Sith, it made little difference to Luke. If he wanted to defeat a future enemy he had to know them, right?

Luke knew he should be happy and proud. With little guidance, he had managed to master many force abilities and lightsaber techniques. He was more powerful than ever, by Yoda's own admission during a visit as a force ghost, even more powerful than the former Grand Master. Now able to utilize force speed, battle precognition, shatterpoint, force cloak, force deflection and much more. Away from the prying eyes of force ghosts, Luke had also began experimenting with battle meditation, force lightning and force drain. He knew he shouldn't, yet it was only in the moments he used these powers, that he truly felt alive, a luxury for Luke.

Suddenly, his danger senses flared up, and he immediately launched in a backflip, igniting his lightsabers and holding the blade to the chin of Erv Lekauf. Luke sighed in annoyance. He liked the man but right now he had just interrupted a very productive training session.

The man looked concerned, calmly stating, "Master Luke, I hate to interrupt, but you have not stopped for several days. It is imperative that you rest and consume some nourishment. What meal would you like?"

Luke forced a smile. Annoying as it was, he felt that Erv was a true friend and loyal companion, and did not want to hurt him. "Thanks. I'm fine, just got a bit carried away. Please don't approach without warning in future. I know you mean well, but I could've accidentally killed you!"

Erv calmly responded as he offered Luke a towel, "As you wish sir. If nothing else I will await your orders."

Luke graciously accepted and nodded in thanks. Just as Erv turned to leave, Luke had a change in heart, telling Erv, "Thanks again. Take the week off. Go see your daughter. You've been waiting too long here for me. Trust me, family is a treasure you must protect."

Erv looked stunned, but quickly composed himself, offering Luke a bow and responding, "Thank you Master Luke. You are most kind. If there is anything you need just let me know." With that, he walked away. Luke simply stood there, hearing the distant thump of the door closing as Erv went back to his family.

A smile emerged on Luke's face, certainly a rarity ever since he arrived on Naboo. It was good to know at least he had been able to help reunite one family. If only he was capable enough to start his own. But no, it was his own fault. Always trying to little, unknowingly pushing away his loved ones. There was nothing left for him to return to. Now all he could do was learn the power of the force and prepare for the extragalactic invaders his father had forewarned.

Father. Unknown to anyone but Luke and Mara, Vader had not died on the Death Star. Instead, he had recovered in secret, built a new suit with Luke, and went off to the unknown region, fighting off the Yuuzhan Vong while Luke united the galaxy. I'm sorry father. I've failed you, Luke thought to himself. Soon I will join you, and buy Leia more time to unite the galaxy.

Anakin had told Luke that the Yuuzhan Vong were terrified of robots, and extremely vulnerable to force lightning. Though blinded and distracted in the past, Luke now had the time and finally the will to learn the ability. And learn it he did, managing to conjure up a whirlwind of lightning surrounding him like a shield. Though untested, Luke had a feeling anyone who touched it would instantly be vaporized instantly. Even the Emperor's lightning was not as strong, though the Emperor's arrogance caused him to be complacent. Luke had learnt his lesson.

"Your faith in your friends is yours." The words still echoed in his mind, yet he never truly accepted this until now. Only now did he finally release his emotions. Oh if only he knew that his "friends" were only holding him back he could have progressed so much quicker!

New Republic Intelligence was a mess. In spite being led by Talon Karrade, who had a network even the Empire would envy, no one had found a lead on the jedi Skywalker. It certainly did not help that the legendary slicer had gone missing.

Bound and gagged in Mara's apartment, Mara watched over Ghent carefully as he pulled up logs of Vader's estate. Confirming her suspicions, a mysterious transaction had gone through just as Luke disappeared.

Of course the assets were relayed through hundreds of accounts spread across the galaxy, but they all converged onto one account. An account that happened to be based in Naboo. Mara noted the planet grimly-Home of her former master Emperor Palpatine and still reeling from Operation Cinder-and muttered a quick apology.

Before Ghent could flinch, he collapsed to the floor, Mara holstered her blaster, checking that she had restrained Ghent sufficiently before taking her go-bag. She had waited for days, prepared for days, to find Luke. She called the Jade's Shadow, thinking briefly of the Jade's fire that she had sacrificed to destroy the Hand of Thrawn. How she cherished that night with Luke. But now was no time to lament. She walked up the ramp, determined to find Luke wherever he was. Punching in the coordinates, she silently hoped she would find the Luke she knew and loved. She had a bad feeling about this.

At that very moment, Leia Organa lay hidden in a maintenance closet within the Jade's Shadow. Though she would not admit it openly, she knew that Mara was the best bet to getting to Luke.

Mara landed her ship in the Naboo spaceport, reminiscing Luke once offering to take her here for a vacation. She had denied him. It seemed only fitting that she had to confront him here.

Grabbing her lightsaber and backpack, she strode down the ramp, not noticing a shadow creeping out of the ship as she closed the ramp with a remote, never even thinking to look back. "Now we wait," Leia thought, her grim determination only surpassed by Mara, not that she would ever admit such.

Mara put her cloak on, her Jedi attire cloaking her flight suit inside. She normally hated this, and never failed to chastise Luke about his lack of fashion sense, yet with him gone for what has been over a month it brought her comfort to think she wore what Luke wore. At least the hood helped avert prying eyes as she reached out in the force, trying to sense Luke's presence.

She cursed in frustration, regretting rejecting Luke's offers to train her. Mara was beyond frustrated. Desperate even. She was a trained hunter, yet could not find Luke even as her life depended on it. She finally admitted this. Of all of Luke's skill, she had never thought he'd be able to hide so well. "Must have picked up some skills from Solo," she muttered.

Leia watched through binoculars in a building several kilometers away, careful to hide her presence from Mara. If she didn't know better, she would say that Mara really cared for Luke. The fact she could not find him either meant her skill was greatly exaggerated or that she wasn't really trying. There was no other explanation.

Erv was strolling down the street, happily chatting with his daughter after Luke had given him yet more leave. He could not be more grateful, and during the times Luke let him stay to help, he dedicated himself fully to serving. Luke had even trained Erv in some basic force techniques, something even Lord Vader did not do. Suddenly, he caught a pair of familiar green eyes. They were gone immediately, but Erv was trained under Vader and taught by Luke. He had a feeling bat those were the eyes of a former colleague.

Luke's comlink chimed, and he put down his lightsaber, deactivating the training droids before turning the device on. "Hi Erv, how's your daughter? Do you need help with something?"

Erv smiled and shook his head. "Thank you for the break again, Master Luke. I don't need any help at the moment, but I could have sworn I saw the Emperor's hand moments ago."

Erv hesitated for a while, wondering if he sounded stupid. Luke, sensing his hesitation, smiled encouragingly and gestured for him to continue.

"Well you see, I was walking down the streets and I saw a pair of green eyes. They were gone for a moment but I swear that they are the Emperor's hand's. Mara Jade, I believe."

Luke frowned and Erv grimaced, cursing himself inward for doing something stupid. After closing his eyes for a few moments, Luke spoke next, stating in a cold voice, "Thank you Erv. Your senses are correct, thank you for informing me. I will leave to deal with this matter. I'm not sure if I will be back, but until I do you are now in charge of the mansion. I have transferred sufficient credits to your account to cover the next fifty years. Thank you for everything. Force be willing, we shall meet again. Goodbye Erv."

Erv was speechless. He had always seen Luke as a master, yet Luke treated him as an equal. A friend. He was unable to muster a farewell, suspecting Luke knew this from his encouraging smile. If nothing else, Erv would return his kindness, managing his mansion until his master returned. As he walked to a balcony, he heard a faint whir, and instinctively looked up. He knew that was Luke's yacht. "May the force be with you, Master Luke," he said unconsciously, much to the confusion of his daughter. Finally recovering from his shock, he looked down at his daughter and smiled, continuing with her down the pathway. Luke had told him to treasure his family, and he would honour his Master's wish.

"My dear, Luke is a good friend."

Mara collected her thoughts for a moment. To any casual observer, it would seem a random servant just looked up at the sky to admire the clouds for a moment. But to Mara, she knew that it was not nothing. The man in question was Darth Vader's most trusted adviser and friend. She did not doubt Luke had contacted him, and at one point resided in the mansion that was once Darth Vader's.

A few removed ventilation shaft covers and ten minutes later, the man was bound to a chair facing a very desperate Mara, his scared daughter locked in the adjacent room. "Lekauf right?"

Erv flinched inwardly, used to Luke addressing him as Erv, but maintained his composure outwardly, hoping the Emperor's hand didn't notice. He suspected she did, in spite of Luke training him in rudimentary mind shielding.

Mara simply stated, "You will tell me where Luke Skywalker is. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

The one defining trait of Erv was his loyalty. He had stayed at Darth Vader's side as he confronted a dark jedi. He had fought with Vader against rogue clones. He would not give up his master and friend's safety so easily. He coolly retorted, "Who are you and what business do you have with Master Luke?"

Mara offered a disarming smile, sensing Lekauf's suspicion. "I am a friend. I can imagine that you are very loyal to him, as am I. I need to know where he is, his life is in danger."

Erv looked unphased, responding, "Master Luke is well. He is in no danger apart from you. You're probably probing my mind right now, so you'll know I'll take his location to the grave, Emperor's hand."

Mara was taken aback, sensing his fierce loyalty to Luke. Unsurprising, she surmised. Erv was by nature a loyal person, and Luke's kindness build a legion of loyal friends and supporters, including her. Lekauf was polite, but she couldn't help but feel him calling her Emperor's hand discomforting.

"You want to kill him, don't you," he added. "You'll never win. Luke is the kindest and most skilled master I have ever served. He could destroy you without lifting a finger. He blew up the Death Star at eighteen, rebuilt the Jedi Order from scratch and force knows what else."

Mara stormed out of the room, drawing in deep breaths as she slammed the door. She knew Lekauf didn't intend to, but those words were very true. Even while she wanted to kill Luke she admitted she was no match for him. He had never attempted to do so, but having the statement said out loud hurt nonetheless. It only reminded her how her best wasn't enough. Wasn't enough to find Luke.

Mara pondered for a moment. Did Luke even treat her seriously? Of course he did! How could she have such treasonous thoughts? Sighing, she returned to the room.

She tried to hide her scowl, continuing, "I suppose he wouldn't tell you. I'm his friend too. Well, was. I dare say best friends."

Erv interjected, "You want me to believe that Luke we befriend you, the embodiment of the Empire. The person who literally worked for years to kill him?"

Mara restrained herself, tempted to beat Erv into a pulp. She imagined Luke lecturing her about anger, quickly taking in a deep breath before stating truthfully, "Not a day went by since we met that I didn't wonder why he would befriend me. He was the hero of the galaxy, and I was the former left hand man of the Emperor. Every time we met he would try and get to know me better. I thought perhaps he was sorry for me. Maybe even wanted to use me as a jedi for his academy."

Erv was inflamed. Interrogation was one thing, but if she expected him to believe this…

"I was wrong of course. I rebuffed him every time…"

Suddenly Erv's comlink chimed. That was from Luke! He scowled towards Mara, expecting her to take the comlink away. Much to his surprise, she simply nodded in acknowledgment, undoing his restraints and leaving the room.

Erv glanced around, satisfied that there were no bugs or cameras. He pressed the button, and Luke's hologram came into view.

"Erv, I have been meditating, and I should have told you. Before I continue, please know that I have always considered you a friend, and continue to do so. If you choose not to return this after I tell you my mistake, I will understand. About the Emperor's Hand: I was, um, actually I'm not sure how to describe it. I suppose we were friends, though I will admit I wanted more. I don't know why she is here, but I am not ready to deal with whatever she wants to." Luke paused before continuing, "She pusher me away Erv, just as I thought maybe we had become something more than friends. She pushed me away."

Erv could feel the pain in Luke, anger for Mara slowly boiling.

"I know I promised to be honest with you. I have told you everything: about my father and most other things, but I didn't want to burden you with this. I suppose I was just too weak. I'm sorry Erv. Please, go off Naboo for a few days, take your daughter with you. I've sent you the access codes for a yacht in the hangar, and the droids have equipped sufficient provisions. I don't think Mara will hurt you, but even I don't trust my own judgement. She is capable and dangerous, and I don't want you to be hurt because of me, hence my secrecy. I hope I'm not too late Erv. I'm truly sorry."

Erv had never cried before, not even while he was burned to a crisp. Yet here he couldn't control himself as he said, "No sir, don't be sorry. I completely understand." Erv felt flattered that Luke had taken such a risk and made such an admission. Erv had no right to know, in spite of Luke's insistence of the contrary. A warm tingling feeling made its way to his heart. Even with his former master and respected colleague Darth Vader he had never been given such information. Even if it was late, the effort was what counted. In the three months Luke had spent with Erv, they had truly developed a strong connection.

Quickly recollecting himself, Erv sighed. As much as he held suspicions towards the former hand, he had a feeling she needed to know. Holding his breath, he opened the door, stating, "Jade, you should see this."

Mara was surprised to say the least, but acquiesced and nodded in acknowledgment. Watching the video, she resisted the urge to cry again. Hearing Luke's hurt voice caused her guilt to resurface, notwithstanding how even in his depression Luke managed to befriend Erv Lekauf.

Erv only managed to say, "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know. Let me help you," before falling silent. Mara contemplated for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Thank you for your loyalty, but you still have a promise to keep. I'll bring Luke back safely, you have my word," Mara stated, before leaving the room, contemplating her next move.

"Wait! I'm not sure if this helps, but Luke mentioned something about visiting some Hutt palace," Erv stammered. Mara turned and smiled in acknowledgement, before continuing on, Erv staring dumbfounded at her silhouette, unsure if he had just given her a lead. Or doomed her to fail.


	3. Homecoming

Leia stared at the minister for internal security, sitting in her chair behind the presidential desk.

"No you listen to me. My brother and the single most important person in the galaxy is missing. You better get your act together and find him, or I will replace you with someone who can!" Leia yelled hysterically. It had barely been a day since the argument with Luke, but she knew something was off. The Emperor's Hand had admitted that much. Rising up as the security chief gulped, Leia bit down her anger, calmly telling the man, "Find him alive."

The man watched in awe as President Leia, dressed in her regal white gown, strode past the door, leaving him dumbfounded in the seat next to the empty presidential desk. As Leia's honour guard left the room, he held his face in his hands. "How am I supposed to find a rogue Jedi?" He said to no one in particular.

As Leia strode patiently, she barked at one of her aides, "Have that Emperor's Hand traced. Let me know if she requests to leave the planet and have her tailed at all times."

The young aide hastily ran off to complete her duties. A displeased President and Princess spelled trouble for the career of anyone who stood in her way. Entering the recording room of the senate, her friend Winter quickly grabbed the director and briefed him as Leia strode into the camera's view. He merely nodded, sweat forming by the second on his brows. Even Winter was uneasy at her childhood friend's temper. Something was really wrong, and Winter was glad that she had been spared the worst of Leia's wrath. At least for now.

Anger and frustration was quickly expelled from Leia's face as the countdown to zero ticked. Producers watched nervously as their president appeared calm and in control, the picture that billions in the galaxy were accustomed to. Anyone who had talked to Leia today knew that she was in fact human, and very capable of a bad temper. But everyone in the studio had no time to think of that. Right now they had to hastily move the cameras into position and the microphones into place. One producer was clumsy enough to knock a microphone into Leia's face, and received a very angry glare before her face once again reverted to a calm if distant stare.

Beings across the galaxy watched amazed as their leader appeared on the screens of the holonet and all the major channels. "People of the galaxy, I regret to inform you that our beloved hero and friend Luke Skywalker is missing. While we do not believe he is in any danger at the moment, his unannounced departure is out of character, leading me to believe that something is wrong. Today, I call upon each and everyone of you to go out and find him. I ask this not only as the president, but as the sister and friend of Luke. He defeated the Empire and led our Rebellion, bringing peace and prosperity across the time has come for you to return the favor."

As screens across the galaxy returned to normal broadcast, people in the New Republic watched amazed as a reward of fifteen thousand credits for any information leading to Luke Skywalker A few bounty hunters were disappointed that any injury to Skywalker voided a claim to the reward and led to an immediate death sentence. One unimpressed red-head scoffed at the measure, wandering ever quicker as New Republic Security continued to struggle to keep up.

Suddenly, Leia's comlink chimed. "Ma'am, Mara Jade has scheduled an immediate departure, destination unspecified. Sending you the hangar coordinates now."

"Listen carefully. Delay her as long as possible, Close roads, have checks on every street corner, anything. And get me a team on the hangar. I want the door to her ship open by the time I arrive," Leia ordered, stowing her comm before the aide had a chance to acknowledge.

Leia knew she couldn't do much more here. Sending a quick message to Han, she ordered her pilot to head quickly for the coordinates. As they landed, Leia swore her pilot to an oath of silence, quietly boarding. The New Republic Security team cleared out double time with the pilot, allowing traffic back into the hangar. They silently prayed that they would be out of there before a certain red-headed individual arrived. They all knew the rumors about the former Emperor's Hand's "persuasive" techniques. The President could be scary but Mara Jade's reputation was another level.

Leia found a seemingly unused closet, opening the door and entering before using the force to push the activation panel, sealing herself in with a hiss. Now she waited.

Within half an hour, Leia could feel the ship take off, no doubt piloted by the former Emperor's Hand. How Leia hated at Luke's insistence she be called Mara Jade. As far as she knew Mara meant instantly and Jade meant cynical. How fitting. Luke always insisted Jade meant beauty and strength. Leia couldn't bring herself to agree, and brother and sister certainly had many heated arguments. Leia had a feeling Mara knew, and in an odd way was glad. If she thought for one second Luke would choose her over Leia, his sister, she was sorely mistaken. All of this hurt Leia, knowing she was relying on this very individual to bring her to Luke.

As she felt the ship jump to hyperspace, Leia put herself in a trance as Luke once taught her, calling to the force to help her find Luke. She tried to clear her mind of the holonews commenting on the Emperor's Hand's disparaging comments on Luke. The nerve of that woman. Leia would break both her legs if she didn't find Luke soon. She might just do it anyways after finding Luke.

Waking from her trance, she reached out with the force timidly, acutely aware that Luke had instructed Mara even more than herself, a fact that made her envious. Sure it was her own fault for rejecting his training on the basis that she had to attend to government issues. It still hurt knowing though. Surprised to find the ship still and empty, Leia cursed herself inwardly for staying in the trance too long. She quickly made her way out of the ship, and was surprised to find herself on Naboo.

Leia donned a discrete Jedi cloak borrowed from Luke, making her way to the exit and staring out at the sun lit and welcoming streets of Naboo. It made sense, Luke's mother was born and raised here. So was the former Emperor. It saddened Leia this was the first time she had come despite the insistence of Luke. In another world the beauty of the Palace of Theed would have brought awe and amazement to Leia. Then there was her mother's mausoleum and Anakin and Padme's secret retreat. It saddened Leia her first time on the beautiful planet was to try and find her lost brother.

Looking around, she decided to comm Han to bring the cavalry. As much as she hated to admit, she was no where near as resourceful as either Luke or that force forsaken Emperor's Hand. If Leia was to stand a chance she needed all the help she could get. Somehow she had a feeling this would not be enough. Leia quickly dismissed this thought, activating her handheld comm and seeing the hologram of a very tired and concerned Han.

"Sweetheart where are you?" Han grumbled.

"Sorry to wake you dear, but I'm on Naboo." Leia replied.

"Naboo? What took you so long to comm me?" Han questioned, the smuggler mind still ingrained within him.

Leia gave him a glare and quietly admitted, "I may have overslept a bit."

It just so happened the smuggler was taking a sip of caf, interrupted from much needed sleep. Coffee flew everywhere as Han stifled a laugh. Leia silently thanked him and he promised, "I'll have a team of NRI with Chewie and Winter there as soon as I can. Stay safe honey."

Leia nodded, noting the implication of Han's last words. He didn't trust Mara any more than Leia, and apart from a bit of banter here and there he generally steered clear of her. A part of him suspected Leia would skin him if he spoke a bit too much with Jade. He'd been given a scowl too many times for simply using the name Jade. In Leia's book, it was always Emperor's Hand. Former Emperor's Hand if she was in a good mood. And if she desperately wanted to please Luke and Mara wasn't there then "That woman". Leia went to her hotel room, unpacking her gear and pondering her next move.

When she found out several hours later that Mara Jade had left the planet, Leia was fuming. Slightly impressed at the Hand's speed, but nevertheless enraged. How would Leia possibly find Luke on her own? This question remained on her mind as Leia traveled to Tatooine with Han, Chewbacca and Winter.

"Fret not cub. You will be with your family again soon," Chewbacca growled softly. Leia barely managed a nod of appreciation, still in anger and confusion over Luke's disappearance. Turning to Han, she asked, "Why do you think he left without telling me?"

Han gave an exasperated sigh, closing his eyes to ponder for a moment. Even though Leia knew she had put him though a lot of stress and work, she was still to troubled to let this go, and motioned to leave. Before she could, Han looked her in the eyes and said truthfully, "Sweetheart, I know this may be hard for you to accept, but if I had to hazard a guess it would be your treatment of Jade. I'm just as angry at that message as you, if not more. I've been through a lot with the kid, and believe me I know how hard he's worked for a reputation. But you could have at least listened to Jade's defense."

Leia begrudgingly accepted Han's words, silently walking to the bunk area. As she left the room, Han let out a sigh of relief, and asked Chewie half jokingly, "Tell me again how I married such a woman." Chewie simply chucked as he shook his large furry head, telling Han to go sleep with his fiancee before they arrived on Tatooine.

Tatooine. A ball of never ending deserts and criminal scucm. Leia had been to the planet once, and once too many in her opinion. Grimacing at the memory of being in a very revealing bikini, finding Han in a block of carbonite, strangling the life out of the Hutt, all of this felt like yesterday, and in an odd way Leia looked at those times fondly. She had been with Luke and Han near constantly during those days. The days before Wayland, where force knows what happened and all the sudden Mara no longer wanted to kill Luke and they became "friends". Leia always told Luke she just wanted to use him. Being proved correct was bitter sweet. At least Luke should be safe now, if Mara truly didn't know where Luke was. But not knowing where her brother was equally pained her, if not more. Not seeing her brother or seeing her brother get emotionally torn time and time again by the Emperor's Hand and her mind games. Leia didn't know which was worse.

As they descended the ramp of the Falcon, they were greeted by a harsh and dry gust of desert sand, knocking into their faces and forcing them to squint. Quickly wrapping towels around their faces and donning goggles, the group left the cool, controlled climate of the Falcon for the desert dunes that stretched on endlessly. Staring into the distance, Leia told them with grim determination, "We need to find Luke's hut.

Nearly a day of speeding through desert sand later, the group found a small, abandoned and inconspicuous hut isolated in the middle of no where. Leia felt the force tugging at here, knowing instantly that this was Luke's hut. She was slightly disappointed that it appeared disused and undisturbed, meaning Luke wasn't here. Leia held on to a sliver of hope this would offer a glimpse of Luke and lead them to his hiding place.

Han wrapped his hand around Leia protectively, clearly understanding her emotional turmoil at the sight. She leaned against him and they entered, followed by Chewbacca and Winter. They split up, each looking around the hut for any clues. Leia entered what appeared to be Luke's former bedroom, and eyes his bed, an unforgiving hard slab of rock. She felt a pang of sympathy for Luke, knowing he had to grow up here for his entire early life when she was in the luxury of a royal palace. She always wondered if he wished their places were reversed.

As she wandered aimlessly around the room, she stumbled slightly, the floor strangely uneven. Leia huffed, kicking at the lump with anger and completely baffled a chunk of yellow flew out, her foot in slight numbness and pain. Ignoring it, Leia scrambled to the block, dusting it off and pleasantly surprised by a brown cover to a very old and disused book. As she opened the page, she immediately recognized Luke's handwriting. It was slightly more neat and cursive, but there was no mistaking it. This was a diary!

Leia paused for a moment, pondering whether she should intrude on Luke's personal life. Luke had always dodged questions on his upbringing, only clamoring praise for his Uncle's strict but fair discipline and Aunt Beru's love. Swallowing down her reservations, Leia told herself this could be the key to finding Luke.

_  
Dear Diary,

I will be forever grateful for finding you. A strange voice in my head guided me to the dustbin in the cantina while uncle was drinking with his friends. I don't know what he does, but when he leaves he randomly hits me and it hurts. He usually tells me what I did wrong before he gives me a spanking, but when he leaves the cantina he just grabs my head and throws me around, calling me names I presume to be insults. Then he tells me never to tell Aunt Beru or that he'll disown me. Not like Aunt Beru would care. She never bothers acknowledging me, and dinner is whatever she and uncle leaves behind. I know this nice and strange man called Ben, but uncle doesn't like him, and beats me up every time I see him. At least I have you. If he ever found out he'd probably beat me up again. I'm glad I can tell this to you diary. I wish to get off this dustball. I feel a voice calling to me, that I should be in the stars. Every time I bring up joining the Imperial Academy uncle yells and shouts at me. I guess my place is just here dusting crops. I'm sorry you found me instead of some more exciting owner.

Luke  
_

Leia held back tears, setting the diary carefully to her side for a moment. She had always felt sorry that Luke had to meet Darth Vader in such a traumatizing way. Even watching her family die was nothing in comparison to the realization that the man you hated so much and seemed to want to kill you was in fact your father must have caused him so much pain. And to lose his hand and his dignity. Leia was silently thankful she didn't know Vader was her father when she was beside him on the Death Star. She didn't know if she would have had the will to fight on then. It still amazed her how Luke redeemed their father. And to think she at least had a loving family in Bail and Breia Organa. She always assumed Luke had the same comfort. How wrong she had been. Continuing on, she flipped through pages recounting the various beatings Luke received from Uncle Owen and even Aunt Beru, One in particular caught her interest.

Dear Diary,

Today was a sad day. After uncle lost his wrench, he told me to go looking. As I walked around the house, I felt a voice telling me it was underneath the work bench. I went and somehow it was there. When I told Uncle I found it there he accused me of hiding it there, that there was no way it would have gotten there if I hadn't put it there in the first place. The beating was worse than usual because he used a hydrospanner. My head hurt so much and I saw blood in my eye. Stars began to fly before he finally stopped, leaving me on the floor. I don't know how long it was but when he came back he just kicked me and told me it was time to dust the crops. I know I should be grateful they clothe me and feed me, but I don't see how they expect me to work when they keep on hitting my limbs until they are numb. I hear cracks often, and after the beatings I never manage to walk straight, which Uncle calls out and beats me for. It hurts, diary. I can only thank the gods that I somehow managed to find you. You are my sole comfort here. I don't know what I would do without you.

Luke  
_

Leia continued flicking through the pages, reading about Luke's "friends" actually being Uncle's goons and constantly bullying him. Leia found new respect that Luke held Biggs Darklighter in such high regard when he died in the attack on the First Death Star. Luke had always called Biggs his best friend from Tatooine, even grieved for his death. Leia couldn't fathom how Skywalker managed to feel care and even responsibility for protecting such people. How he became such a kind and caring person from such a horrible childhood was beyond Leia. Now more than ever she felt a grim determination to find Luke.

Alas the force has other plans, and Leia was back on Coruscant defending Admiral Ackbar from some sort of charge. Leia sat exasperated on the Falcon on the way back to Coruscant. The Admiral himself told Leia not to worry about him, and go find Luke. Leia had brushed his concerns aside. At least she had such loyal friends. Then again she had to deal with creatures such as Fey'lya. As they returned to Coruscant, the mood on the Falcon solemn and grim, Leia found herself reading Luke's diary again, each time more disturbed and angry at the galaxy for treating her brother so badly. She would find him.

Weeks passed by without any progress. It seemed that Luke had picked up a trick or two from his to-be brother in law. Han and Chewbacca traveled the Outer Rim, pulling on their old smuggling contacts for any sliver of information. Back on Coruscant, Leia dragged herself through meetings, slowly losing hope that her brother was alive. She should have sensed his death right?

Leia had little luck with Karrade too. She held suspicions that Karrade wasn't trying his best, protecting his favourite ex-employee. She could only bury herself deeper. Han and Chewbacca were both gone finding Luke. She now only had Winter. Winter was always by Leia's side, since their shared childhood on Alderaan. How Leia envied her, free from the worries.

"Leia, talk to me. You haven't slept in two days. You need to let it go," Winter comforted.

"How could you understand?" Leia screamed with tears flooding her face, as her shrill voice echoed through their apartment. "Sorry," she mumbled before collapsing onto the bed for another restless night.

Winter could only watch her friend helplessly falling into crippling depression. She was in a way proud of Leia as a sister and friend. There was no way Winter could have made it through all the stress. It still amazed her how Leia could continue on. She felt the loss of Luke too: He had been a good friend and saved her more times than she cared to count. He was good looking too, a fact she once had the mistake of stating when a certain Imperial was around. Winter would never forget the chilling looks in her eyes. It was a wonder what Luke saw in that Mara Jade. Leia certainly didn't see anything. Sure she was pretty, more than Winter ever stated in front of Leia, but Luke had legions of women, many equally attractive, pursuing a romantic life with the Jedi. Hero of the rebellion. Formed his squad of elite fighter pilots, blowing up the First Death Star with no training then going on to become the last Master Jedi, singlehandedly revitalizing the Millennia old order. And so humble and kind too! Winter wouldn't mind having Luke herself, but she had a good feeling Leia would skin her, regardless of their friendship. But Mara Jade? Must be a mystery of the force. For his sake she tried to offer a shread of respect for the woman, but she doubted that she hid her disdain well, as Mara barely acknowledged her. Then again she would probably kill the whole galaxy save Luke. It amazed Winter that Mara had stayed with Luke, If anything she could have gone off and married any one of dozens of suitors, wealthy individuals looking for skilled and sassy eye candy. Of course she had rejected them so softly many had been unable to appear again in public without cosmetic surgery. Though none spoke against her or pressed charges, most had a good idea what had happened. But it wasn't this, no. Well not completely. The fact Mara would still interact with such men when she had Luke was bad enough, but her aggressiveness driving away many of Luke's potential suitors, many equally as if not more opportunistic than Mara's suitors but certainly also a fair share of noble individuals truly in love with Luke. Rejecting Luke, as absurd as the concept was for Winter, was at least Mara's choice. Dictating Luke's love life was certainly not.

"If only he saw it too," Leia said, and Winter cringed instinctively, knowing Leia had heard everything she just thought. "You know I wouldn't skin you per say, maybe just break a leg or two."

Winter chuckled, happy that Leia was trying to lighten up. Her friend's ever darkening dimples concerned her greatly. Even Han, through holograms half way across the galaxy, noticed, quietly asking Winter to keep Leia healthy. Easy for the smuggler to say. She could easily be the one finding Luke, hopping system to system for years if need be. Dealing with a grouchy, albeit kind and loving friend, was another level.

Realizing Leia probably heard that, Winter gave a look of apology, which Leia brushed off. "I'm grouchy, believe me I know." Leia had finally finished all of Luke's journals, even shared it with Winter, Han and the gang. They needed to know. Had a right to know. Perhaps a quiet voice tried to reason within Leia, urging her to send this to Mara. No, Emperor's Hand. She didn't deserve a name. A name was for a being. And Mara was not one. Not in Leia's eyes.

"I'm going to sleep now. Get some rest Winter," Leia said softly, removing most traces of her commanding tone. But Leia did not sleep. Instead, she looked towards Luke's journals. Various books held together with string and covered in tanned leather. Leia had secretly scoured Luke's apartment, and to her suprise had discovered her brother's journals. It wasn't easy, given that Luke avoided the use of technology, preventing scanners from detecting it, instead using a force activated lock. Leia had been tempted to blow the thing apart with her blaster back then, but she managed to solve it in the end using the force to guide a key through a maze of paths embedded deep in the wall. And the prize had been well worth it-Luke's journals from his early days in the Rebellion.

Leia had read through the texts over and over again, pouring over every detail that Luke had jotted down in his tiny handwriting. Normally Leia poured over Luke's early journals, reminiscing about the innocent farm boy who announced he was here to rescue her all those years ago. But today, she decided to read through an exerpt she loated.

Dear Diary,

It has been a week since I became stranded on Wayland. I found an unexpected ally in Mara Jade, who in spite of clearly stating her intention to kill me, has agreed in the mean time to work together in order to escape the mess that is somehow my fault. To be fair she is only trying to protect me. Well long enough so Karrade can ransom me off anyways. But I feel there's something she is hiding. Perhaps it's just the isolation messing with my mind, but I feel the force telling me that Jade is something more. Force knows what I'm supposed to do with a vague message. Hopefully I can get out of this mess soon and leave her. Sleeping next to a person holding a blaster to my head is becoming annoying.

Luke

Leia had read through the texts over and over again, pouring over every detail that Luke had jotted down in his tiny handwriting. Normally Leia poured over Luke's early journals, reminiscing about the innocent farm boy who announced he was here to rescue her all those years ago. But today, she decided to read through an exerpt she loated.

Dear Diary,

Finally Han managed to find me with the crew in the Falcon. Karrade was a tad bit upset he was unable to claim the bounty, but the threat of New Republic warrants calmed him down sufficiently. I feel somethign strange though. A small part of me will miss having Jade next to me. Even if it is with a blaster. I wonder what the force is doing with my brain. Even Lando has stayed clear of Mara after she cut of his hair and promised more. Shaving him bald didn't dent the man's ego for long though. I can't place my finger on what it is. It's not her looks, well not all of it anyways. There is no point denying she is pretty, and prettier than the word. But wanting to kill you usually puts a potential date quite far down the list. It's moments like this that make me wonder what the force is doing with me. Callista left me and Shria, well she tried to kill me more times than Mara, and was arguably better at it. At least they are both now doing their own thing somewhere in the unknown regions and beyond. I wish I could tell someone. Leia would probably beat me to a pulp for even thinking of anything but killing Mara, Han probably would tell Leia, and Lando, with Lando the news would be plastered across the holonet within the week. I guess it's just you and me, diary. I have to go now, lest someone finds you. Someone is coming. Goodbye old friend.

Luke

Leia flicked through several more pages of the journal. She hated it. Hated that she hated it. Yet couldn't stop herself from reading on. She could only imagine her father looking with satisfaction that his little girl was proactively reading. Reading her brother's diary, maybe not so much. Snickering, she set aside the book, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

"Leia!"

Leia muttered several incomprehensible grunts as she blinked in frustration. Trying to center herself, she tapped out in the force, immediately feeling a large and warm presence in front of her. "Father!" She exclaimed.

Anakin grinned at his daughter, proud of what she had achieved. "Don't mind me asking, but why in Corellia's hell did you wake me up so early?"

Anakin simply snorted, retorting, "That's not very princess like, sweetheart. Besides, it's eleven in the morning. Don't worry, I've made sure Fey'lya is more than distracted to have forgotten your meeting.

Leia rolled her eyes. A part of her was thankful, not that she would ever tell him that. "I can hear your thoughts you know?" Anakin interjected, recieving a playful glare and arms rossed on Leia's chest.

"Why are you here father?"

"Can I not see my daughter because I want to? Well anyways, you can drop the glare. Unless you don't want to learn what I've heard about Luke that is."

Leia immediately straightened, attentively looking at her father. "Go on," she whispered, desperately clinging on to the hope that she would finally be able to find Luke."

"Alas no. Luke has cut me off from the force. Last I was with him he was on Tatooine outside the Hutt's palace. But he cut me off from there. While I'm here, let me ask you this: Why do you keep on letting girls who want to kill my son become his dates?"

Leia playfully tossed a pillow Anakin's ghost, and much to her horror the pillow smacked into an unsuspecting Han carrying breakfast for Leia. A thud and a clang echoed through the room as spilt coffee and the remains of a carefully crafted breakfast lay on the floor. As Han stared at an amused Anakin and half embarassed, half angry Leia, he simply muttered, "I'll leave you two alone."

As Han quickly retreated from the room, Anakin mearly chirped merrily, "Nice boyfriend you have there. Maybe don't attack him next time hon?"

Anakin's trademark grin widened as Leia eyed another pillow on the bed, half afraid that she might do something stupid again. Anakin tsked and Leia decided to hell with it, sending another pillow across the room. This time it hit a very loud C-3PO, who had come rushing after seeing Han drenched in caf and soup. "Oh my I'm being attacked!" C-3PO wailed as he hurrily scrambled out of the room. Anakin merely shook his head as he returned his focus on Leia. "Daughter, I have forseen a dark presence, Leia. A dark presence. The force clouds me even now. Be careful, my dear." With those ominous words, Anakin's ghost faded away. After a brief moment, Leia scrambled out of bed. She had more problems that her dad appearing again. Han was probably confused and distraught. Leia felt a pang of guilt as she rushed outside, where a giggling Winter sat on the couch and the sounds of the freshner hummed softly.

"Tell me everything," Winter burst out, still laughing as Leia rolled her eyes. Winter's laughs spread throughout the apartment, and Leia could imagine Han's groan of frustration.


	4. A Dark Past

Mara knew her lover was going home. To Tatooine, leaping into her ship and immediately lifting off, much to the frustration of the ignored spaceport authorities. Stars became beams of light on her view screen. Though she denied this in front of Luke, she did enjoy the view. It reminded her of freedom and possibilities, even during the dark days she was under the Emperor's whims. She suspected Luke knew, which was why he had gifted her several starships after the Jade's Fire had been destroyed on Wayland. The Jade's shadow, her personal flagship, was amongst his gifts.

Luke stepped in the castle as he did so many years ago, facing Rotta the Hutt calmly, his cold blue eyes under a cloak concealing an evil smile. So many years ago he had walked in a jedi, refusing to use his force to subdue the guards. The new and awakened Luke had no such reservations, and soon found himself before a Hutt. Luke pondered about Leia for a moment. He coudl sense her as she left the planet, completely unaware at one points her ship was barely several hundred meters away from his cloaked vessel. Luke found it almost poetic that his sister was right yet again. He had come to Tatooine. These thoughts were interrupted much to his frustration.

"Silly jedi! Silly jedi!" Rotta bellowed in his deep and oily voice, much like his father did so many years ago.

Rotta laughed in Huttese before pressing a button. But Luke was prepared, and simply stepped backwards. Before Rotta could beckon his guards, bright beams of lightning crackled across the room, as cries of agony quickly became a deadly silence, the purple bolts stronger even than Palpatine's prized ability.

"Jedi? I am no jedi. Jedi trust people, limit their powers. No, I prefer...force." Luke didn't lift a finger, but Rotta began choking uncontrollably. The Hutt's eyes widened, small hands stretching helplessly into the dry and stale air.

Luke was tempted to end the Hutt right here and now, but let go of Rotta, coolly stating, "You will give me what I need." Rotta simply grunted in affirmation.

Mara watched the countdown impatiently, with the ship reverting to real space upon reaching zero. She looked down at the desert planet of Tatooine. Luke had told her much about the planet. In fact this was when Mara first saw Luke, though he didn't know until much later.

As she landed her ship on the outskirts of what was formerly Jabba's palace, she observed a sleek silver ship parked near the entrance. She gave the ship a once over, admiring the inconspicuous heavy armour, advanced shielding and state of the art weaponry. She made a mental note to find Luke's supplier once she managed to talk to him.

Not wanting to cause a scene, she took a side passage, noting that the palace was oddly empty. She thought Jabba's heir Rotta would have resided here. Must have moved bases. Something was wrong, but Mara didn't know what.

As she reached the throne room, Mara's eyes widened in horror. Rotta the Hutt lay motionless on his platform, surrounded by charred marks on the floor. She knew these marks could only be created by one weapon. Shuddering, Mara wondered to herself who did this. A distant explosion disturbed her thoughts and she immediately had a very bad feeling.

Rushing out the main gates, she was greeted by the fiery wreck of her ship, or what remained of it. In the distance, she saw a yacht slowly disappear from view. Luke! Mara cursed, hoping he would hear. Daring him to come back. But the ship did not waiver, and now she was all alone.

After a day of helplessly wandering through Rotta's palace, she finally salvaged a speeder bike, determined to find Luke now more than ever. As she sped through the Tatooinian desert, a yacht came slowly towards her, before long flying alongside her.

Mara looked up questioningly, and was greeted by Erv and his daughter's wave. As the two vehicles slowed to a halt, Erv descended down the ramp, greeting Mara before asking, "So Luke blew up your ship huh? Some friend." He eyed her questioningly, and Mara knew she had to explain to Erv about her "friendship" with Luke.

"Well, it's complicated. As you know, Luke cared deeply for me, loved me I dare say. Deep down, I loved him too, but I never admitted it. Every time he brought it up I humiliated him or shut him out. Several months ago, a week after the annual trade show on Coruscant, Luke took me to the opera, knowing it was my passion."

Ignoring Erv's questioning glance, she continued, "Not by any means Luke's fault, the opera was horrible. He tried apologizing all night. Later that evening, I decided that Maestri Salieri, the director, was responsible, and wrote him a very, um, colorful letter."

Erv gave a confused look, urging Mara to continue.

"Anyways, I accidentally sent the message to Luke, and now he thinks that I don't want to see him. Within the day the message got leaked, and the entire holonet was bombarded with criticism of Luke. People called him a Sith, a traitor and so much horrible things. Apparently Leia had already tried talking Luke into a political marriage, and Luke was expectedly very unhappy. When his sister found out she must have hurt him so bad. Her remarks to me were hard enough. And now he thinks the galaxy is against him. He's gone through so much, do you understand? And now I'm scared he's turned Erv. Back in the palace, everyone was dead, and there were char marks everywhere."

Erv nodded grimly, understanding the implications clearly. He couldn't believe Master Skywalker, the same Luke that had been so kind to him, could, no would do a thing. Of course he was more than capable, but for him to use such a power. Erv could only imagine the hurt Luke had bottled up so well.

"I should have been there," Erv stammered. "All this time when he was carrying the galaxy's weight on his shoulder, and I didn't even know. I have failed him. Take my life madam. I am not worthy." Mara noted how similar Erv was to Luke, and surprising herself, instinctively wrapped her hands around Erv, just as Luke has so often done for her. If only she had done this with Luke when he needed her most. Mara always teased Luke about saving him. In truth, he had saved her more times in combat alone, and emotionally, the scales were even more tipped.

Erv quickly toughened up, before grimly stating, "Mara, we will find him. I promise you we will find him." But where? The silent question between them was evident.

Luke felt a pang of guilt as he entered into hyperspace. He remembered the times spent with Mara on the ship he had just blown to dust. No! That was a lie! She was a manipulative enemy and he had just delayed his pursuers by hours if not days. All is fair in war after all.

Luke shook his head. It was all a lie. Mara had pushed him away. So had Leia. And the entire galaxy. He would make them pay. Suddenly, he felt a disturbance in the force.

Within several hours, Luke was on the outskirts of the Jedi praxeum. He pushed his ship ever faster, landing quickly and rushing just in time to see several hooded figures cut down Kyp, long time friend of Luke. He let out a blood curdling scream, the guttural voice echoing throughout the halls of the praxeum. The seven hooded figures turned to face Luke, revealing their red faces and discarding their cloaks. Their leader, a cyborg woman, stepped forward, declaring, "Luke Skywalker. Master Jedi. You have failed. The Jedi are dead. The Sith will rise again. Your precious New Republic will fall. Remember me?"

Luke stared coldly at the red haired and yellow skinned woman-Lumiya, lady of the Sith.

"Sith?" Luke stated, before breaking into a malicious laugh, causing Lumiya to shudder and the adepts behind her to look at each other uneasily.

"You know nothing of the Sith. Or true power. The Republic will fall, I assure you. I will tear them apart piece by piece myself until there is nothing left. I suppose I only have to thank you for getting rid of the only people capable of stopping me." Luke gestured towards the corpses of his former students, having long forgotten the slight anguish slipping past his control. He had crushed that, just as he would crush everyone who wronged him. Just as he would crush the fools standing in front of him.

Raising his hand, Lumiya eyes widened and she let out anguished screams as her cells were crushed individually, a cold rotting plague spreading across her body. Within moments, her lifeless body fell to the floor with a thud, her inside completely charred beyond recognition, leaving behind the shell of her body. He whipped out his lightsaber, the same green blade that had failed against the Emperor, dragging the corpse in front of him as he slashed over and over in a flurry, becoming two green circles slowly carving away at the body to any untrained observer. He had left her face largely untouched, but her body was skinned, so wrong but in its own way elegantly executed.

"Kneel," Luke stated calmly as the blade deactivated.

In desperation, one adept charged, raising his lightsaber and letting loose a war cry.

"Never!"

Without lifting a finger, Luke snapped his neck, taking off his own hood to reveal a pair of deep yellow eyes and a cold smile.

Another adept turned off his blade, throwing herself to the floor and stammering, "I yield myself to your desires master. Please spare me!"

Luke walked slowly towards the woman, feeling her fear oozing out of her body. Luke savored the feeling, before stating coldly, "You will obey my orders without question."

She nodded eagerly, and Luke's smile widened. Without lifting a finger, he seized another adept, a Zabrak male, suspending him in front of her with his immense control of the force, his gaze never leaving the unnerved adept. "Kill him," Luke stated. She lifted her blade, and closing her eyes to avoid the desperate eyes of her friend pleading for mercy, striking deep into his chest as she felt his force presence flicker into oblivion.

Luke lifted his hand, force lightning vaporizing the corpse in an instant, before commanding to the remaining adepts standing, "Kneel my children. You are lost, abandoned as I was. Together we will teach the galaxy of their mistake."

The two adepts, both human females, knelt quickly, staring at Luke's feet in fear and reverence. One male stood defiantly, and Luke bombarded him with force lightning, cackling as purple bolts so intense the air cracked. The other adepts watched in fear as their brother was slowly tortured to death, Luke ripping the Zabrak apart cell by cell but refusing to end him. Not yet at least. Yet just before the man was about to die, Luke lifted the charred body in front of another adept, looking at her expectantly. Without a second thought, the groans of the man were silenced.

"I am Darth Waise, heir to the empire, son of Darth Vader. Rise my children, for you are no longer abandoned." The three adepts rose quietly, following at a respectful distance behind their new master as they strode to the newly anointed Darth Waise's yacht.

Mara had felt the disturbance across the galaxy. Her skills unhoned, she could only guess from vague visions and bursts of emotion. But what she saw terrified her. Screams of anguish and pain flooded her mind. She envisioned force lightning eerily similar to her former master, yet so much more deadly and painful. She could only imagine who commanded such power. A normally reserved and self restraining friend came to mind. Mara tried to dismiss those traitorous thoughts, but they persisted. Somehow she knew it was him. Ever since he blew up her ship. Their ship. Mara saddened slightly at the thought. "If I can bring him back, it will be all worth it," she told herself.

"Erv, take us to Yavin IV. And prepare your weapons."

Entering the atmosphere, Mara looked at the peaceful green surface of Yavin IV. She often wondered what would have happened if she took Luke's training. Too late now.

Descending down to the coordinates, Mara tensed at the eerie silence. The normal praxeum was filled with the force flowing through it. Now, it felt so empty. She stared out the viewport at the praxeum, its paths leading to various other buildings completely empty. Something was wrong. At least her danger senses remained silence, meaning they should be clear for now. Or that what they were about to face was exponentially more powerful than Mara.

Exiting the ramp, Mara walked through the entrance, her steps echoing down the silent halls. Mara soon found corpses among corpses. Children, adults, male, female, human, alien, all killed. She felt sorry for Luke. It seemed his life's work was crumbling piece by piece. We'll find out who did this, she swore silently. She noticed two sets of char marks on the floor. Telltale signs of force lightning. Looking further, Mara's eyes widened. Before her was the mutilated body of her former enemy-Lumiya. Years ago Lumiya had kidnapped Mara, and only through many injuries had Luke been able to save Mara, though not without letting Lumiya escape in the process. For such a powerful warrior to die like this, Mara shuddered at the thought. The list of possibilities became far fewer. Only one was remotely possible, but Mara wouldn't let herself believe it. It couldn't be.

Entering the security room, she turned on the holocams, watching in horror and anger as some cloaked figures walk around the temple, slaughtering hundreds of jedi in their path, red blades easily slicing past the white training blades of desperate orphans Luke had taken in. She was about to turn the hologram off, but paused when she saw a familiar person enter the main entrance.

She had no doubt it was Luke, yet even through the holocam, she felt something was wrong. The next few moments confirmed these suspicions, as Luke killed the leader, revealed as Lumiya without so much as the lift of a finger, going on to mutilate her body with a flurry of elegant blade strodes. He proceeded to electrocute two more, and Mara swore she saw a smile on his face. Not the normal farm boy smile. No. This was a cold smile. She didn't like the thought of Luke using force lightning by itself. But repeatedly and against others? The possibility that he in fact was responsible for the thousands of Jedi disappearing across the galaxy surfaced.

Mara shuddered at Luke's power. He had always restrained himself. It frightened her just to imagine what Luke could do to her. All those times she had practiced with Luke and thought she was his equal, commenting on how he had grown weak. How wrong she had been.

Mara wanted to cry out in desperation right then and there, but was transfixed on the screen. She felt tears forming on her green eyes, recoiling in horror at the sickly yellow eyes that claimed the soft blue pupils she had once loved so dearly. How could Luke have fallen like this?


	5. Home Turf

"Our pride demands that our enemy be executed by our own hand - or by our proxy," Vedo's voice boomed in outrage at the other remaining members of the Hutt ruling council. A mysterious force using imperial weapons had been taking over Hutt space, even going so far as to attack Rotta the Hutt, legendary for reclaiming his father's empire and forcing Talon Karrde into New Republic space.

Queen Jool merely shook her head, retorting, "They claim some space wizard is with them. We must make peace and return business to normal. If the attacks continue apace we will lose half of our assets within three months!"

Before any of them could continue, a soft chuckle echoed from the corridor, and the three breathing members of the Hutt ruling council turned at the intruder who dared to intrude on three of the most powerful crime lords of the galaxy. A sole hooded figure walking slowly towards them caused all three of the Hutts to snicker. Ka'Pa turned to Queen Jool, in all seriousness stating, "Five thousand credits our guards will have him dead in two minutes."

Queen Jool agreed, and the three towering Hutts waited in anticipation for the hooded figure to arrive. "Rotta sends his regards," the voice boomed, and all three Hutts were suddenly lifted up by an invisible force, choking desperately as the sole figure stood still and silently. As they all fell limp to the floor, their credit chips flew into the hands of the hooded figure. He turned and left the silent room without another word, striding past the dozens of guards littering the floor beside him.

Darth Waise opened his comlink, once again greeted by Gradress Nall. "Take all the assets from these." Nall nodded in confirmation and began decrypting the credit chip data Luke had sent him. With Darth Vader's fortune of several quadrillion credits, easily the cost of a Death Star with heaps of change, Wause had only seen fit to expand his fortune to fund the remilitarization effort. With the subjugation of much of the Northern territories and now Hutt Space, Waise would soon have streams of trillions of credits a day in taxes flowing into his coffers. But Darth Waise cared little for credits. For he had the force, and after much practice he could build ships by sheer willpower.

As he boarded his shuttle, the ramp closed with a hiss, and immediately took off. The pilot knew his Emperor did not like waiting, and pressed his shuttle slightly faster than normal, reaching the Chimera in under a minute. As the Emperor strode onto the bridge, every crew member stood rigidly to attention, only returning to work after they were acknowledged by a nod.

"Welcome back, my Emperor. My personal congratulations on the fleet you assembled last week," Grand Admiral Thrawn stated after greeting Emperor Waise with a curt nod.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn. I have heard good news on the front. It is I who should be congratulating you. I have read your report on the enemy massing for a strike from the Veragi sector." Grand Admiral Thrawn nodded, clearly waiting for his Emperor's next words. Darth Waise paused for a moment, as if hesitating about his next words, before continuing, 'I have also read your requests to move ships to evacuate civilians."

Grand Admiral Thrawn bit down on a moment of hesitation, but maintained his cool complexion, responding regally, "Yes my Emperor. I believe that the benefits outweigh the costs. I estimate that we can complete it using around fifty Imperial Class-2 star destroyers or the equivalent in smaller ships."

Darth Waise motioned for the Grand Admiral to take a seat, and the Chiss sat down, biting down on a small twinge of doubt and curiosity as the Emperor and the Grand Admiral observed each other closely. Darth Waise spoke first, asking, "Do you wonder why I ordered you not to fire on the Hutt fleet and instead deploy boarding parties?"

Grand Admiral Thrawn pondered for a moment, trying to piece together the dots his Emperor placed before him. Collecting his response, he stated, "An ordinary officer would presume you wanted to boost our logistical network. However that could have been easily done with your new abilities if not from our rebuilt shipyards. I believe that you want to launch a surprise attack without exposing yourself, perhaps on smugglers or the New Republic?"

Darth Waise considered for a moment, understanding Thrawn's approach to analysing his motives. "Your reasoning is sound, Grand Admiral, but no. I intend to move the refugees with them."

The Grand Admiral's red eyes opened in surprise momentarily, but he collected himself. Understanding the Emperor expected a response, he questioned, "Moving the refugees could have been achieved using other less costly and more efficient means. You want to use these ships to send a message somehow."

At this, the Emperor broke out in a smile, responding, "Very good, Grand Admiral Thrawn. Do you recall when I ordered a Base Delta Zero on the planet Equanus near the beginning of the war?" The Grand Admiral cringed inwardly, remembering his firm objections to the Emperor's decision. While the planet had been largely evacuated Emperor Waise had ordered hundreds of thousands of dissidents to be ferried to the planet, given weapons and left to fend for themselves. That was several months ago, when the Yuuzhan Vong was still steamrolling across the northern provinces of Darth Waise's Empire of the Twin Suns.

"And you will notice that the Yuuzhan Vong have largely refrained from keeping hostages owing to the large costs and the limited leverage over us?"

Thrawn closed his eyes in concentration for a moment, finally connecting the dots. "My Emperor, you did that to remove opposition and demonstrate the the Yuuzhan Vong that casualties would not stop your advance. By using Hutt ships you ensure that the Yuuzhan Vong do not believe you are ferrying refugees, as that would alert them that keeping refugees can be used for leverage. This way you ensure that they remain adamant that you would actively harm civilians to achieve your goals, thus leading them to refrain from targeting civilians if it provides no strategic advantage."

Darth Waise rose, beaming with satisfaction and pride. "You are correct Grand Admiral. I hope that you now understand why the order was given."

The Chiss rose in respect, swiftly responding, "I apologize for failing to see your greater plan, my Emperor. I was wrong to question your judgement." Darth Waise merely dismissed this with a wave of his hand, stating, "Grand Admiral, it is precisely for questioning my order that I have put you in your position. You understand when to fall into line regardless of nonsensical orders and when to question it. Your troops are famous for this, and now you know too. Grand Admiral Thrawn, I now renounce my title of Supreme Commander. You are ready. Congratulations."

The bridge of the Chimera broke out in applause, and Thrawn offered his Emperor a crisp salute. "Thank you my Emperor. I will ensure that the war is won. With your permission I will now take care of the refugees."

The Emperor considered for a moment, before stating, "No Grand Admiral. The Yuuzhan Vong have placed agents within the population. I will oversee the process myself. You will focus on preparations for operation Rukh."

The Grand Admiral politely nodded, within his mind respecting Emperor's careful planning and pragmatic nature slightly more than before. As he watched the Emperor's shuttle lift off from the hangar, he told his aide, "Admiral Pellaeon, prepare the fleet for hyperspace. We have our orders. Meet me in the secondary bridge at your leisure. We have much planning to do."

Admiral Pellaeon walked off briskly, relaying orders to the other admirals of Death Squadron, named after Darth Vader's elite force. Comprised of eleven Imperial-II Star Destroyers, as well as seven of Luke's new Imperial-III class Star Destroyers, it was one of hundred task forces, a testament to the calculated efficiency Emperor Waise's shipyards as well as his personal ability to conjure ships at will. Thrawn stared at the Jade, Luke's personal flagship, as well as the three Super Star Destroyer sized dreadnaughts flanking it. Thrawn had been offered each as they completed construction, but had politely declined, instead opting to remain on his historic flagship. Emperor Waise surprised the Grand Admiral by accepting his decision, as well as his offer to upgrade the Chimera with modern weapons, which the Grand Admiral had accepted. Many wondered why the Grand Admiral had remained on the Chimera, arguably one of the weaker ships. But between only Waise, Thrawn and Pellaeon, the Chimera boasted of an upgraded albeit reduced turbolaser compliment, dedicated anti-starfighter laser canons and vastly improved shielding, putting it on par with Luke's new ships.

The tie-avengers flanking Luke's shuttle became a speck on the Chimera's viewports, but the Jade stretched across most of the glass, stretching an eye-widening thirty kilometers and boasting of enough firepower to take out an entire Yuuzhan Vong battlegroup, a feat it had achieved nine times with minimal damage and casualties. Thrawn was forced to admit the usefulness of an axial superlaser, though in his defence it was through Emperor's expertise in the crystal focusing technology and mechanical genius that allowed for the prior unstable technology to achieve exponentially greater results with reduced resource consumption and space requirements. The Emperor had managed to equip several dreadnaughts with super lasers with an equivalent power output of a Death Star. Thrawn found it almost poetic that Luke had managed the even more impressive feat of equipping his flagship with a Phrik coating. Impressed by both the lengths his Emperor went through to get the resource, as well as the fact it could withstand a direct shot from Luke's own superlaser design with no damage. Emperor's discovery of the small box in the ruins of Alderaan was was akin to Thrawn's own journeys to Wayland and more. He remembered the surprise when he found out that Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade had found his clone body but left him alive. But alas there was only so much one can learn from history. Thrawn now had to focus on the war effort. He had only seen his Emperor kill a traitor once, but force lightning was motivation enough to conform formerly dissident Imperial officers until they slowly began to respect Darth Waise for his leadership and concern for his subordinate's wellbeing. As arrogant as it sounded it reminded Thrawn of himself.

Luke watched outside the viewport of his flagship Jade, seeing three smaller blades flank his ship. Blade, Fist and Hand, all named after Darth Waise's metal hand. It was a reminder of his foolish past and the power of the dark side. A power he now wielded.

"My children, you will go to the front lines to deal with the Yuuzhan Vong. Take a star destroyer each. I expect the taskforce to be...gone within two weeks. I will see you all on Bastion after I have handled the refugees."

The adepts nodded in unison, and within minutes their shuttles flew towards three separate star destroyers, which jumped to hyperspace soon after they docked. Briefly glancing at the bridge of the Chimera, Darth Waise felt Grand Admiral staring attentively and in rigid poise, flanked by an equally poised Admiral Pellaeon. Giving a nod to the captain, Darth Waise stared at the viewport as streaks of light formed, briefly reminiscing at his younger years when adventure lurked in every corner.

He quickly crushed the thought. He had refugees to save. While he would not hesitate to punish those guilty, he could not stand by and watch countless innocents die without cause. He was better than Palpatine. His ability to end the cursed Sith alone for a second time proved as much. Darth Waise was a pragmatist at heart.

He marched off the bridge, flanked by Erv Lekauf, who he had asked to join him after being sure Mara would be unable to track him. Darth Waise was still Lekauf's master at heart.

Darth Waise enjoyed playing with Lekauf's daughter, much to the distaste of his apprentices. Try as they may, Waise knew they craved solely power. They could be disposed of after galaxy was his. But for now they remained.

After several hours of meditation, Darth Waise awoke, walking to the bridge just as the ship exited hyperspace. "Captain, position the fleet defensively, have half the fleet engage cloak and deploy the repair barge shells. I trust the fighter pilots inside have been briefed?"

The captain nodded, and quickly relayed the orders. It amazes him how Darth Waise somehow had come up with such an elaborate plan to hide the presence of the fleet. It equally surprised him how exactly as the Emperor predicted. Perhaps the least surprising was that the visible fleet was comprised of the Hutt fleet that the Emperor had kept for months in advance just for this.

Emperor Waise entered a Tie Advanced X2, modelled after his father's. As he shot out of the hangar, Yuuzhan Vong ships had already begun engaging the ill equipped Hutt fleet, failing to notice his fighter exit a cloaked ship.

Darth Waise pulled the control stick up, sending his fighter up vertically before entering the controls to angle the wings downwards. The column of Yuuzhan Vong ships did not know what hit them as Waise's fighter unleashed a barrage of missiles and laser fire. A squad quickly broke off an attack on the faltering Hutt ships to engage Emperor Waise's fighter, but he simply sent his craft into a dive, veering left, then right, before engaging reverse thrusters, throwing himself behind his five confused pursuers and quickly destroying all in a furious torrent of laser fire.

Then Luke gave the order and dozens of fighters launched out of the repair barges surrounding the Hutt ships. The Yuuzhan Vong were simply overwhelmed by this unexpected show of force. They had yet to see an imperial craft-assuming Darth Waise's was some modified old fighter due to it's unorthodox design-and certainly did not expect various Hutt snub craft and bombers to engage in the middle of the battle. The Yuuzhan Vong scrambled their assets as bombers streaked past fighter screens and right at the main Yuuzhan Vong ships.

Darth Waise, knowing the battle was won, engaged his cloaking field once again and headed to the surface of the planet with the Hutt transports while Hutt snub fighters picked off Yuuzhan Vong survivors.

On the bridge of the Jade, the captain watched amazed at the tactical genius of his Emperor. He was certain the other officers of the cloaked imperial fleet were equally shocked that with such inferior technology and numbers their Emperor had defeated the Yuuzhan Vong. It almost put to shame the Gears of struggle they faced as the Yuuzhan Vong had pushed forward countless times prior. Before, Grand Admiral Thrawn and Darth Vader had failed to hold the Yuuzhan Vong, only able to slow their advance, occasionally encircling a Yuuzhan Vong fleet if it overextended, but always being rebuffed everytime they counterattacked. Yet with the arrival of Emperor Waise and the overhauled ship building infrastructure, the war progressed quickly, pushing years of Yuuzhan Vong gains back in mere weeks. It had only been three weeks since Emperor Waise's return from dealing with the Hutts, and here they were.

On the surface of the planet, Darth Waise walked through the lines of refugees gratefully assembled before their savior. "My people, you are saved. I will now move you to the safety of the New Republic until we have repelled our invaders. When the day comes we will return and rebuild. But for now, my friends, observe the brutality of our enemy."

Darth Waise lifted his hand, more for show than necessity, as around one hundred beings were floated in front of the crowd of several hundred thousand. Darth Waise merely twisted his grip, and the floating individual's true appearances were revealed, much to the horror of the audience.

Darth Waise choked them and pulled the lifeless corpses to the stage, setting them down in an unceremonious pile. "As you see our enemy is deceitful and dangerous. I now offer you three choices: Go on to the ships and leave for New Republic space, board the ship for Imperial space, or join me as we fight back the invaders."

Applause erupted from the crowd, and they began to shuffle in lines, most heading for ships bound for Imperial Space. Many more joined Waise's military right then and there, determined to fight back the invaders. Only a thousand amongst hundreds of thousands chose to join the sole transport bound for New Republic space. And most of them did not have faith in the New Republic. They were there as agents of the Empire, to keep an eye on the New Republic.

The week after, citizens of the Empire rejoiced at the footage of several Yuuzhan Vong worldships being pushed into a sun by a dozen old spacetugs Emperor Waise had salvaged from a Republic era warehouse. After years of fearing a mysterious and brutal force, seeing such displays boosted morale of citizens in the border regions, many of whom had lived under Yuuzhan Vong occupation, and inspired them to follow their savior Darth Waise. Or as many informally called him: Luke Skywalker.

Mara watched the holenet, completely baffled that some extra galactic invaders had been present, and were being pushed back by her Luke, somehow renamed Emperor Waise now. That was wrong on so many levels.

Mara knew that in a native Tatooinian dialect, Waise meant enlightened. In Huttese it meant abandoned or alone. Mara knew that this was how Luke felt. Now if only she could find him.

Unfortunately, Luke had made a very efficient empire, and soldiers patrolled every street. Mara was surprised to learn many were volunteers of the "People's guard", a reservist home guard comprised of volunteers grateful for the safety of their Empire. In a time when the New Republic was facing a looming famine and nearing a civil war from some rogue systems in the colonies, the people of the Empire seemed well fed, happy and more surprisingly, free. Mara admitted that the streets were lively and peaceful, akin to the propaganda pieces of the old Empire. But no, this was real.

Admirations aside, the Empire of the Twin Suns, which Mara easily guessed the meaning behind, had vastly improved the efficiency of its security forces. Even with her power she nearly got caught several times before being able to cross into Imperial space. The border was well maintained and strictly enforced. It did not help that much of the northern provinces, where the fighting and presumably Luke or Darth Waise, was under strict lockdown, only allowing Imperial ships in and refugee ships out. But Mara had a trick up her sleeve.

As the Triumph, cloaked and naked to the invisible eye and most sensors, streaked towards the military border, Mara lurched forward as she was pulled out of hyperspace, and face to face with a very armed and very well prepared star destroyer.

"Unidentified craft, you are in violation of the cordon. Reverse course immediately." Mara's silent prayer that the cloaking system worked blew up in an instant. Reluctantly, she yanked the controls to the right, veering one hundred eighty degrees in defeat as a wing of tie avengers monitored in escort formation.

The streaks of lights on the viewport did not cheer up Mara as she went back into former Hutt space, not wanting to risk another encounter in the Northern provinces. As she arrived on Tatooine, she was surprised to see several blue bodies of water on the planet, and even patches of green on the surface. It was a beautiful sight to behold, and one she was sure Luke had created. She appreciated the scene for a minute, still unable to take in the fact less than a month ago Luke had blown up her ship on a very different Tatooine. Mara descended on the coordinates of Luke's former homestead. She observed the grave outside the entrance, noting grimly it must be Luke's parents'. But something was off.

Danger? Reaching out with the force, she felt no danger, and looked around at the humble residence. Mara ducked under the entrance, greeted by long abandoned and antiquated furniture, but the sand. That was it!

'The sand patterns did not make sense. Someone, several someones in fact, had been exploring Luke's home. Mara decided she might as well try. Perhaps the visitors left a clue for what happened.

Mara found Luke's abandoned bedroom, observing quickly a panel was on the floor. Prying it open, she found an empty holder. A book had been here. Mara held back disappointment, suspecting she would never see the book. As she looked around more, she suddenly had an urge go reach out with the force, feeling the surroundings. Visions of pain and suffering, regret and remorse filled her. Mara watched through Luke's eyes at Owen's abuse and Beru's negligence.

Boiling anger simmered throughout Mara. It amazes her how Luke had forgiven them so easily, speaking highly of them and even making a grave. If Mara could she would have disintegrated them both or worse. Then again Mara had done much worse to Luke.

Knowing she would not find Luke until he chose to return, Mara stayed several days anyways, looking through Luke's former home and scavenging any journals and mementos she could find. It occurred to her that the intruders had taken what must have been most of Luke's journals, as only a few well hidden ones remained.

_  
Dear diary,

Yet another day on the farm. Dusting crops and removing sand from the moisture farms. I look to the sky. I feel destiny calling to me. Alas not today, because uncle beat the whole length of my hands with a wrench. Then he told me to get back to work and left for Mos Eisley to the cantina with his friends. Beru left soon after with another man, committing to an affair while her husband was drunk and away. So I'm the only one here. I don't know why he does that. I did nothing wrong today. Sometimes I wish I would just wither away, carried to freedom by the desert sands. It is wrong but I wish for it my diary. Only you understand me. But I must stop writing now. I hear a slender nearby, must be uncle coming back. My hands are too hurt to write more anyways.

L  
_

Mara looked at the blood stained pages, reminiscing of a conversation with Luke years ago. She had a memory of her instructor beating her and the Emperor making her kneel till she bled. Luke had comforted her then, even as she ridiculed him, telling him he would never understand. If not his confrontation with Vader, then this proved that he did. Mara had the force to soothe the pain. Luke did not, notwithstanding if the date was anything to go by Luke was only seven when this happened. Mara felt guilt surfacing, an all to familiar feeling as she continued to discover more about Luke. His life seemed to only get more tragic. Now she began to understand why Luke claimed to understand her pain. She thought it was nativity then. In truth it was because Luke did. "Oh farm boy, why didn't you tell me? All those therapy sessions between us should have been the other way around," Mara chided to no one in particular.

After leaving Imperial Space, Mara found herself wandering the galaxy alone just like many years ago. But this was different. She caused this. And force knows she deserved every moment of it. Mara decided to return to Naboo, to find Lekauf and regroup.

A day later, Mara found herself alone in the walls of Theed Palace, wandering aimlessly through the catacombs knowing the Erv Lekauf was no longer here. Mara felt truly lost. Truly alone now. Mara decided to stay in self imposed exile. It had been two months at this point since the Jedi Temple incident, and Mara was no closer to finding Luke. She decided to meditate on it, training herself and preparing for Luke's returned. An amused force ghost called Anakin Skywalker saw it fit to pester her as he was "her future father in law". Mara made it an open secret she would strangle the ghost if he made one more Vader joke.

"Emperor's hand, need a hand, hmm?"

Am amused Obi-Wan and Yoda chuckled softly beside the ghost of Anakin Skywalker. Mara was frustrated enough that Anakin wasn't able to communicate with Luke. He had been shut out ever since Luke killed Rotta on Tatooine apparently. After that Anakin had gotten himself killed and now was here pestering her. It also unnerved Mara that Anakin was quite ecstatic to hear of Rotta's death, albeit slightly concerned that Luke maybe possibly was going to become a more powerful version of Darth Vader.

"Guess that's what getting a girlfriend that wants to kill you ends up doing," Anakin joked.

"Don't you go taking this out on my daughter in law Ani, you're not out of the rope for choking me and cutting of our son's hand yet?" Mara listened to the voice amazed as Anakin faded from view.

Obi-wan merely stated, "His wife is quite fiery, must be why Luke's attracted to you. Probably a Skywalker thing." Mara scowled as he faded from view, leaving her to contemplate how she had failed miserably at finding Luke. She had failed again, left alone in a bed alone.

Mara wandered through vision after vision of Luke, one where they were walking together in a garden. Luke held her arms, their fingers intertwined as she blushed, leaning her head on his shoulder, a valenic flower in her hair and a green dress hugging her body tightly. Luke was in the black jedi robes he loved so much, much to Mara's chagrin. They laughed at some old joke as they neared a blanket by the shore, sitting down as they lay comfortable side by side, each snaking a hand behind the other and locking into a warm embrace underneath the warm sun.

But that faded away, and Mara found herself in front of Palpatine. She recoiled in horror as darkness extended on all sides, trapping her with her former master. "My hand. You have failed me again."

He cackled in glee at Mara's disgust and fear. "Then again that is not fair I suppose. After all, if not for you, Luke Skywalker would have never embraced the dark side."

Mara heard the truth in the late Emperor's words, but refused to believe it. This must be another one of his mind games. The Emperor was dead. If not, he would have found her long ago. A snort interrupted Mara's thought, and the Emperor admonished, "You think so highly of yourself, my hand. Though perhaps rightly so. Skywalker did trade his life for yours."

An ominous laughter permeated the dark scene, and the Emperor simply stated, "My work is complete, you see. In spite of a few interruptions, Skywalker is now in the dark side, as he was destined. If only I could have lived long enough to kill you. Alas, he has become powerful. Still not ruthless enough, but certainly powerful. Mara could only stare as the Emperor's ghost faded into oblivion. Part of her rejoiced: Her Luke had put an end to the hideous abomination that didn't pass for a man. But at what price? The Emperor had long feared Luke's power before his turn. If the Emperor was so confident in death then surely Luke, or Darth Waise as he called himself, must be stronger than ever. As Mara returned to reality, covered in sweat and eyes wide open, she looked around her empty and undisturbed room. A vision. It was only a vision. Mara glanced at the chrono, deciding that it was too late to sleep anyways. Unknown to her, a viper droid stared through the window at the moment, hovering before retracting its microphone and flying away, its mission complete. Finally losing the will to continue, Mara decided to return to New Republic space and rethink her plan. She would stay on Naboo just over six months before being visited by the force.

"Emperor's hand!" The familiar voice boomed and Mara woke up instinctively, by reflex saying, "Master?"

"Hardly. I took care of him years ago," the grinning ghost of Anakin Skywalker said as he stood before an annoyed Mara.

"Any reason why you had to wake me so suddenly, wheezer?" Mara asked in a very bitter and annoyed tone. Anakin merely scoffed, admonishing her, "Gods how did my son choose such a lazy and arrogant wife?"

Mara heard the same soft feminine voice from months ago yell angrily at the now embarassed Anakin, and he continued, "Anyways I'm here to tell you that the force is in motion. You need to go to Coruscant. The darkness conjures there."

As his ghost faded away, Mara immediately set about collecting her possessions. Coruscant. That was easily a week away. She would have to make haste if what Anakin said was true. If it wasn't she would stab herself just to be one with the force and strangle his ghost then. His admonishing tsks rang in her ear as she said quietly, "Get out of my head, Skywalker."

He chuckled as his force presence faded away. Mara smirked at the thought she was talking to the man once known as Darth Vader.

Darth Waise stood before the hundred beings that had chosen to go to the New Republic on their own will. He did not judge them too harshly for it. Most had family and lives to go to, relatives who thought them long dead, friends who believed them gone forever. Waise was happy for them to go to the New Republic. As a matter of fact, he would have been disturbed if that was not the case. Refugees did have their uses: they created sympathy, and could get more information for him. The nine hundred other "refugees were in fact highly trained Imperial agents, preparing to take over the New Republic government when the time came. But for the one hundred not outright loyal to him, he had a simple command, "My people. You have been saved from a grave fate. As per your desire, we are ferrying you to the New Republic. I consider myself a fair man, and ask only that you recount me as such, as well as keep the information of the invaders to yourselves to prevent galaxy wide panic."

At the nods of the one hundred assembled before him, Emperor Waise smiled, stating, "May the force be with all of you," before he strode out of the room, his black cape billowing behind him. The group stood in awe and reverence as their savior left, never demanding anything in compensation. Most of them returned to their quarters, staring out their viewports in anticipation. They had been told what not to say, but aside from that were not forced to do anything. In a few hours they would begin a new life.

President Leia watched the lone transport as it descended on Orinda. She was at the edge of New Republic space, any systems north having long been taken over by a mysterious force. The trickle of refugees, however small, troubled President Leia greatly. It was not the refugees that troubled her. It was the mysterious savior they spoke so highly of, though they never went into detail. That, and that Leia had to recall most of the military assets into the core regions in preparation of an all out civil war. The loss of Mon Cala to the Hutts several years ago had been troubling on its own, but at least they held on to most of the Midrim and within. Now, an all out civil war was about to break out, and hysteria over some mysterious "eight fleet" and rumors of Grand Admiral Thrawn had made many systems hoarded resources when what the Republic needed was unity.

"What do you make of this,' She asked Han. "I don't know, Leia, I don't know. But security in the borders is tight as hell. You should have seen it. Interdictors and checkpoints everywhere. Hell they blocked of the Strabin nebula and maintain starfighter patrols in the damn thing. No one goes in or out unless they want them to hon."

"So you never managed to search the Rim?" She questioned, slightly disappointed. Han shook his head remorsefully. "I only managed to check planets in the border regions but were still technically part of the Republic. Anything behind that border is anyone's guess. Have to tried asking those people?"

Han gestured to the refugees and Leia simply shook her head. "It's no use. Thanks anyways." As she turned to look Han in the eyes, she asked the question lurking in her mind, "Han? Have you ever regretted choosing me? I've put you through all this, and I'm sorry Han."

Han looked momentarily stunned, but quickly composed himself with a goofy grin only bested by Luke's. "Leia, I love you. I'd do this for the rest of my life to see you happy." He held her tightly as the to-be-weds hugged tightly, hoping that one day they could live in peace. "Now, let's go back home. I'm sure you have many meetings to attend, madam president," he teased. Leia simply shook her head as she playfully elbowed the smuggler.


	6. Realization

pIt was a year since Luke first left. Nine months since the Jedi Praxeum cut off communications. Leia was in yet another meeting with Bothans levying yet more charges against Ackbar, somehow labeling him as a conspirator for a mining accident. It didn't help that more refugees were fleeing from some new rising power. First from Hutt Space, then the Imperial Remnant, and even parts of the unknown region she had never heard of. No one could describe what happened exactly, which added to Leia's frustration. But it was a dark presence, she could feel it. If only Luke was here. Then she wouldn't have to worry about this mysterious dark force. Suddenly, her comlink flashed red. Leia froze. That was reserved for an emergency, and she hadn't felt any danger in the force. /p

pWithout so much as a farewell, Leia strode out of the room, answering her comlink as she walked towards the spaceport./p

p"Madam president, there is an unidentified yacht entering the system. He somehow bypassed the shield, and none of our patrols in the area are responding. It's callsign is Sister. What should we do?"/p

pLeia was ecstatic. Only one man in the galaxy was capable of such a feat. "Direct them to landing bay 95. I will deal with this personally," she barked, quickening her pace into a jog and ignoring the curious glances from senators, ambassadors and security personnel, curiously watching their president run with childish glee through the hallways. The president had only cared for one issue in the past months. Could it really be Luke Skywalker?/p

pLeia had spent months trying to find her brother. Han had been by her side, searching the galaxy on the Millenium Falcon planet by planet, chasing down every rumour that appeared. Even so duty called, and she was on Coruscant more often then she liked./p

pMany rumors had circulated as to the Master Jedi's disappearance. Even Kyp Durron, acting Jedi Master, had been unable to explain the sudden disappearance of Luke Skywalker, not helped by the fact that three months ago the Jedi Temple had cut off connection with the rest of the galaxy, and Kyp mysteriously disappeared. People didn't dare venture near Yavin, but some say the temple had been attacked. The scores of Jedi knights and masters, many taught by Luke personally, that had mysteriously vanished afterwards didn't help either. Initially, some suggested that he had resigned after raping one of his students. Others thought he retired. A few ventured that the Master Jedi had been assassinated. But the most widespread was arguably the most embarrassing, as well as being the most well founded. Luke Skywalker had fled in embarrassment after the night with his companion Mara Jade./p

pMany women had openly expressed contempt at Mara, now more so than ever. Even formerly hopeful suitors for Mara had distanced themselves from her. Some had gone as far as to put bounties on Mara as well as any information leading to Luke's location. /p

pAs the silver yacht descended, Leia watched in confusion as three black robed adepts walked down the ramp before turning and kneeling. Leia noticed the lightsabers hanging on their robes, and quietly fiddled around her belt for her own lightsaber, not daring to look away from the adepts. It didn't add up. She had been unable to sense anything from Luke. But she could not lay her finger on the lingering disturbance. At least her greatest wish had come true. Luke was back!/p

pThen Luke descended down the ramp, striding ominously past the kneeling cloaked figures. "President Organa," he stated coldly, and Leia instantly knew something was wrong. /p

pLuke's deep yellow eyes pierced her thoughts, shaking Leia to the core. She expected the soft and comforting blue gems that lit her brother's face. She had seen anything matching such intense eyes only once, and she did not enjoy the memory of that. "/p

pPlease lead us to the Senate building. I have an announcement to make. I expect your full cooperation, sister." Darth Waise sneered at his sister, enjoying the lingering bitterness he put on the last word. Leia shuddered. /p

p5 minutes ago, Leia imagined herself running up to her Luke, hugging him in a tight embrace, staring into his soft blue eyes knowing everything would be fine. Now, she was confused and frightened. She felt a pang of guilt it was Luke who found her, slightly amazed that after a year it seemed the Emperor's Hand didn't manage to find him. Yet this comfort was flushed away by Luke's turn./p

pAs they walked along, an NIR officer must have noticed Leia's discomfort, as he walked towards them and asked, "Madam President, is everything alright?" /p

pBefore Leia could respond, Luke stepped forward, stating, "No trooper. Listen carefully. You will order the troops to lock down Coruscant. Any craft the attempts to disobey this will be destroyed without warning. You will further broadcast a declaration of martial law. Then you will find supreme commander Ackbar and arrest him for treason. He is to be replaced by my aide here." Luke gestured to a brunette adept with soft blue eyes before continuing, "Rose will assemble the New Republic fleet here at Coruscant. Do you understand trooper?" /p

pThe soldier nodded in acknowledgement and ran off to complete his orders. "Very helpful, mind tricks are," Luke commented. "Why do you fear me sister?"/p

pLeia stared at him dumbfounded. Mustering all her courage, she retorted, "You slaughtered millions of beings. Most importantly, you killed my Luke. And you wonder why I hate you."/p

p"You accuse me of murder without cause. Why is that so?"/p

p"I've read the reports from the outer rim, Waise. Explain the refugees."/p

p"I merely sent them here to help them escape the conflict."/p

pTrue. None of the refugees had never mentioned being forcefully displaced. In fact they outright denied it, going so far as to speak praise for the mysterious leader. But Leia wasn't going to accept that. She decided to probe him. "You mean the one you created?"/p

p"No. There are threats that are beyond your imagination. Most of those I killed were guilty. Traffickers, smugglers, and other criminal elements. The remainder were those who posed a threat to peace."/p

p"Peace? You commit such crimes and claim peace."/p

p"I do." Darth Waise responded calmly. His still held contempt for Leia, but she was right. Maybe she had been trying to protect him. No matter. The only reason she was still alive was to quell unrest. Once that was complete she could be disposed of./p

pLeia tried to center herself. She had lashed out without thinking of the consequences. She was lucky he hadn't killed her already. Leia was still trying to wrap her head around the sudden turn of events. He had been the dark force she sensed. Yet something about what he told her, there was truth in his voice. She wouldn't accept it, yet she couldn't deny it. Had the refugees been speaking the truth all this time?/p

p"Very good, madam president," Darth Wise sneered, before gesturing for then to continue. He softened slightly, looking Leia straight in the eyes and admitting, "If I had the time I would explain, sister. But unfortunately that is a luxury we do not have."/p

pAs they entered the Senate building in silence, Darth Waise paused briefly, instructing the remaining two adepts, "Go and take control of the security forces. Use any means necessary." The two adepts nodded dutifully and walked briskly away. /p

p"Luke, what has happened to you," Leia finally blurted out, unable to contain her confusion. Luke's smile became a snarl, and Leia felt her windpipe collapsing as he stated, "Luke Skywalker is no more. Mara Jade and you saw to that. I am Darth Waise, heir to the empire, master of the force. Defender of the galaxy."/p

pLeia was stunned. This was not the Luke she remembered. Even when they had argued so bitterly over Luke's love life, his voice was always warm and soft. Now it was cold and lifeless. Defender of the galaxy, master of the force definitely. But heir to the empire and this Darth Waise? Even the prior Luke had been relatively soft towards her, giving her hope Luke was still there. Now that hope began to waiver. Gasping as he finally released her, he unceremoniously marched Leia to the presidential podium, pressing the button and ascending towards the Senate atrium./p

p"Tell me this. Why use sister for your callsign?"/p

p"Because you are my sister. We could rule together sister, just as it was meant to be. With your experience and my control we could truly bring about peace and prosperity." Darth Waise responded./p

pLeia heard the truth in his voice, deep down a part of her actually agreed. But she couldn't. Wouldn't. Not with Darth Waise. Not even if he was her brother. Silence once again descended upon brother and sister. Thousands of senators looked confused, many were complaining about the sudden meeting, and few spared a glance towards the mysterious hooded figure next to President Organa./p

p"My subjects," Darth Waise's soft but powerful voice echoed in the Senate hall, and the senators all stared in shock and confusion. "When I left over an year ago, you were bickering. Today upon my return, you still bicker, unprepared to combat the threats I have forewarned against. Threats that would take millions of lives and cause suffering for billions because of your incompetence."/p

pNow the entire hall was silent, staring curiously at the hooded figure daring to question the Senate. /p

p"This is an outrage!" The Bothan senator yelled. He was pulled forward from the pod by an invisible force, now dangling helplessly in midair as other senators watched in surprise. /p

p"Senator Varla," Darth Waise stated calmly, "You are one to speak. Do you recognize me?" /p

pThe Bothans fur rippled in angered confusion, and Darth Waise let go of him for an instant as the senator fell be several meters before remaining stationary again, leading to many gasps from the other senators./p

pThen Darth Waise pulled back his hood, and everyone's eyes widened in terror. Many things happened in the Senate. The hero of the Rebellion and master jedi dangling a senator in midair was not ordinary. /p

pTurning to the holocams, Darth Waise stared on calmly, stating, "Today is the beginning of a new era. A new empire. My empire. In spite of your claims that it is impossible, I have completely reorganized Hutt Space, the Imperial Remnant and all the undesirable and forgotten systems you believe beneath you. You have all failed your duty, and the price of failure is termination. Your services are no longer required, senators." /p

pLeia watched in horror as thousands of senators were choked to death right there and then. Stealing a glance, Darth Waise was completely motionless. She then saw the Bothan still dangling precariously in the air, right in front of the holocam. Within Leia, a small part celebrated. She cringed at this, trying to shield her thoughts. This was in vain, as Darth Waise easily picked up on this, whispering to Leia, "You know it sister. This is necessary! Those incompetent fools blocked progress."/p

pLeia was disturbed at her inability to disagree./p

pCitizens across the galaxy were glued to the screens, most not believing what they saw: Luke Skywalker, hero of the Rebellion and Master Jedi, dangling a senator in the air and declaring an empire./p

p"Many of you may think of resisting. Rest assured, I will destroy anyone who dares. Rejoice, my subjects, for you now join the ranks of my empire."/p

pAmong the viewers was Mara, who stared at the screen in disbelief. Luke's ominous voice rang in her head. "I will destroy anyone who dares." Erv looked equally disturbed, unable and unwilling to accept what he just saw. Yet they both knew that somehow, in some twisted way no one could explain, their eyes were not lying. It seemed in the months between when they were at the praxeum Luke had descended into further madness./p

pOn the streets of Coruscant, soldiers were herding citizens back into their homes as fighters streaked across the skyline. Fear and confusion radiated from most beings. A few registered anger. Some disbelief. Among them two discreet hooded figures walked unnoticed./p

pLuke tapper into the force. "My children, return to me. We have much work to do." Within minutes, Darth Waise and his three adepts were striding towards the Wrath, Luke's renamed ship./p

pLeia was in a mental breakdown. She was tossed roughly into a cell, cursing before a familiar voice of concern greeted her./p

p"Leia are you alright?"/p

p"Han!" Leia cried in relief. "Luke...he's…" And then she broke down crying on Han's shoulder. He could only pat her back and whisper reassurances, swearing to find the kid and get some answers. He wrapped a thin blanket around his fiancee, holding her close as they sat on the edge of a bunk behind hundreds of guards and several hundred meters of reinforced durasteel./p

pThe Triumph emerged from hyperspace around Coruscant, with Mara staring in disbelief at the massive cluster of warships gathered. Hundreds of cruisers and frigates surrounded Coruscant. "Force this must be three quarters of the navy," she exclaimed. Mental note to self, never tease Luke about being so docile. /p

pSuddenly, a squad of X-wings veered past her ship, firing lasers at their shields as the comlink buzzed, "Unidentified craft, you are in violation of Imperial Center's airspace as dictated by Emperor Waise. Lower your shields and follow the fighter escort. Failure to comply will result in termination."/p

p"Kriff that," Mara said, turning the Triumph around and punching in coordinates to hyperspace. Before the X-wings could veer back and launch another strafing run, the ship had jumped to hyperspace, narrowly avoiding an interdiction field Darth Waise had set up so efficiently. /p

pSafe from whatever that was, Mara let out a sigh of relief./p

pSo that was what Luke taking over the galaxy looks like," She had to admit begrudgingly that this Luke was efficient and thorough. No, not Luke, she reminded herself. The Emperor, or whatever the being trapping the real Luke was./p


	7. Final Gambit

As they entered the Naboo system, relieved to find no warships firing on them, Mara and Erv bid farewell, Erv taking his daughter and jettisoning an escape pod, while Mara pondered her next move.

Emperor Waise walked along the bridge of Home One, admiring the ship as dumbfounded officers stared in awe and confusion. Many of them were still recovering from the shock of his declaration. While the many who had served with Luke Skywalker would gladly follow him, even be happy that he was now leading them instead of a bureaucratic and inefficient senate, even Luke's most loyal supporters and proponents were unnerved by Darth Waise's new alias.

"Captain, instruct the fleet to set course for Kuat. I believe it is time we improved this fleet."

The captain nodded and relayed the instructions to the crew. Even in his confusion, his new Emperor's firm loyalty, care for the staff and dedication to improving the military greatly pleased him. Within moments, they jumped to hyperspace.

What Mara did next didn't make sense, even to her. But the force had guided her, and force be willing gave her a chance to fix her mess. She watched the steaks of light revert back to real space, hoping that by some miracle she would make it out of this alive.

As Home One and the New Republic fleet entered the Kuat system, the captain nervously approached Emperor Waise. "My Emperor, there is an incoming transmission from a yacht identifying itself as the Triumph. What are your orders."

Luke pondered for a moment. Triumph, it sounded very familiar. "Patch them through captain, if you please."

"Right away, your highness," the captain replied. He had taken a great liking to the Emperor. Even though he may be slightly unnerved by the term, it was a small price to pay to have Luke Skywalker, whatever his new alias was, leading the fleet. The same man who blew up the first death star. Who killed the former Emperor. The Captain could not have been more honoured to serve Luke, no Emperor Waise. "What an odd name," he thought to himself.

Mara's face appeared on the screen, and many were surprised. They knew her only as the former Emperor's Hand. For sheer respect and belief for Luke most in the military had if hesitantly supported Mara.

Luke raised his hand slightly, and the bridge was quickly vacated. As the captain gave a curt nod before closing the door behind him, leaving the bridge silent and private, Waise and Mara's dance of the minds began. "Emperor's hand," Luke stated.

Mara bit down on her anger and sorrow. He was probing her, and as much as she hated it, she was more than prepared. She had faced Emperor Palpatine, her former master. "Luke," she stammered before being interrupted by a very angry Emperor Waise.

"Luke Skywalker is dead, Emperor's hand. You and President Organa saw to that. I suppose I should thank you for that," Luke stated matter-of-factly. Mara winced inwardly. She knew she had been responsible, but being reminded of it didn't help.

"I'm sorry Luke. Hear me out. The message wasn't meant for you…" Mara pleaded, but Emperor Waise was beyond furious. His eyes had narrowed when she had purposefully repeated the name Luke, but bringing up that message was a whole different issue.

"Lies!" His voice boomed. "If you think you can hurt me you are gravely mistaken. You may have tricked the fool Luke Skywalker into believing in you and caring for you, but I am not Luke Skywalker and I am no fool. I am now the most powerful being in the galaxy. Hundreds of jedi dead by my hand. If you think you can stop me, you are sorely mistaken."

Mara was speechless. The Luke she knew always listened to her, no matter how wrong she was. Now she understood why Luke was saddened when she stormed off during the old days. Too late though, and she deserved as much. Then again, at least he had a reaction. Could she be onto something.

Emperor Waise and Mara stared intently at one another. Emperor Waise continued his mental probing as he taunted Mara, "Why the sad face, Hand? Did you really have feelings for Luke Skywalker? And to think I was impressed by your acting." He broke into a cackle, and Mara instinctively cringed, interjecting.

"Yes I did. I loved you, more than I ever admitted. Everytime we talked I wanted more of you. When you came closer to me, I was scared. Scared that I would screw up and ruin our friendship. Believe me I've regretted every moment that I didn't accept your love since the night."

Mara would have continued, but stopped as Emperor Waise feigned a yawn. "Done storytelling Hand? I have an empire to build. You never loved Skywalker. Even if you did it matters not. We killed him together hand. Me you and Organa. Aren't you happy?" He smiled with a sadistic glee as he watched Mara try to control the tears dropping down her face.

"Fifteen years ago on Wayland you trusted me not to kill you even when I swore to. From that moment on you gave my life meaning. So if you want to kill me go ahead, because my life is meaningless with you. I love you Luke. Come back." Mara whispered.

The Emperor cocked an eyebrow amusedly. "Come on Hand, you can do better than that."

Mara paused a moment, finally relenting any control and pouring her heart out. "Luke, before you entered my life I felt meaningless. No one cared for me, bothered to learn about me like you did. I've pushed you away, and I'll forever regret that. But if you won't come back, just kill me. My life is meaningless without you Luke."

"If it's death you want, I'll be happy to oblige your request," the Emperor stated cooly.

Mara didn't know what to do at that moment. She had poured her heart out to him, and had been rebuffed. She deserved as much, deserved the hurt. But she had to try, for the billions of beings that Luke had so valiantly defended in his past life. If he was here he would have wanted Mara to take up the mantle.

She thought she had a chance. Of course she was wrong again. Disappointment after disappointment. It seemed the new Emperor had triumphed. Luke had always been the optimist of the two. She ran through her memory, looking for any details that may help her. The throne room suddenly popped up in her head. Still fighting against Darth Waise's increasingly unrelenting jabs at her faltering mental shields, she wondered how Luke had managed to redeem Darth Vader. "Wait force that was it!" Mara said to herself.

"Emperor, would you like to know more about how I deceived Luke Skywalker?"

Mara had the full attention of the now bemused Emperor. "Go ahead. I'll humor your little charade."

Mara winced but continued nonetheless, "Let me show you." And then she sent every memory and thought she ever had of Luke to him, every moment she had desired him, every moment that they were close, closer than friends would have been, pouring her raw emotions to him through the force. Through their bond that Emperor Waise had never managed to deprive Luke of. Emperor Waise was stunned, completely unprepared for the bombardment of visions being sent. He was barraged dreams of Mara kissing him, training together on Yavin IV, dancing together and so much more. Dreams that the old Luke Skywalker had bottled down for so long.

"No!" The Emperor screamed, trying to cut off the connection, but he had overextended with his probe. Too confident that Mara could not muster any defence, let alone a counterattack. Off balance, he struggled stubbornly, but Mara clung on even more stubbornly, forcing every image and thought into his mind. Darth Waise felt surrounded, attacked from the outside by those visions that somehow seemed so real. Lies! The Emperor reminded himself. As he struggled against them, he felt a caged presence inside of him beginning to struggle.

The adepts raced towards their master seemingly struggling against the air. They looked uneasily at each other. Seeing their master completely defenceless, they nodded in unison, and rushed towards their former master, lightsabers igniting with a hiss as red blades lit.

Mara's danger senses flared, and she cut the connection, yelling, "Luke, watch out!" Even half dazed, Luke could sense the three adepts charging him, and quickly snapped their necks, dropping their corpses to the floor without hesitation. But then he stopped.

Luke felt a slight tremble as he looked down at his hands. He turned to see a scared Mara, and looking at her with his farm boy blue eyes once again claiming his face. He asked in confusion, fear and disgust, "What have I done?" falling to his knees.

Mara resisted the urge to cheer. She had brought Luke back. "Hold on my love, I'm coming," she reassured him, before proceeding to dock with the Home One. The crew watched in amazement as a beautiful redhead ran through the corridors to the command bridge where the Emperor was, screaming, "Luke! I've missed you so much!"

Luke still looked dazed and confused, but did not resist Mara's embrace, taking in the tendrils of comfort she sent him through the force. "Shh Luke, I'm here. I made a horrible mistake, but I'm here. We're together," Mara cooed as the crew, who had just caught up with her, broke out in applause. The Captain just now noticed that his hero's blue eyes had returned. Strange, he thought. How had he missed that?

Mara flushed slightly, and towing Luke arm in arm said, "Well farm boy, you blew up my ship. Why don't we go to yours." Luke was still lost in thought when they boarded the Wrath, and Mara began to feel concerned at her lover's silence and docility. Closing the ramp, she asked softly, 'Luke, what's wrong?"

Luke trembled, and Mara watched in surprise as he burst out crying, hugging her desperately and asking if she was alright. Mara smiled brightly, enjoying Luke's warmth. Then her heart dropped as she felt him pull back. "Leave me," Luke commanded, but his voice was trembling and had a tone of desperation.

"No Luke, I need this as much as you," Mara soothed, "Don't push me away."

Luke froze, his face an unreadable expression for a split second. Before Mara realized what was happening he had forced pushed her off the ship, somehow having lowered the ramp without her noticing. Secretly sparing her a glance and clamping down on his mental shields and emotions, he walked to the familiar controls of the cockpit, punching in coordinates for a place he knew was safe. Or would keep the galaxy safe from him. He couldn't go near her again. Last time he tried he gave in to his emotions and corrupted himself with the dark side. He would never allow that to happen again. Just before entering hyperspace, he sent a message to Coruscant. It was time to fix what he had damaged. Then, he jumped to hyperspace, closing his eyes as he lamented over the chaos he had caused. He had been so careful before, controlling all his power. Yet he lost control of it all, something he never imagined could happen.

Leia was staring hopelessly into the ceiling when a security guard opened the door. "President Organa, your brother has ordered your release. He has given you full control of the Republic and its territory. Unfortunately we have still not received word from the mid rim outwards. Madam." He saluted her and led her and Han down the hallway. Leia and Han exchanged uneasy looks, but seeing no other option followed the soldier. Han only managed to blurt out, "What is wrong with your brother hon?" and received a playful elbow to the rib. He howled dramatically, and Leia could not resist a smile. It seemed that her brother had recovered from whatever trance he was in. She kissed Han on the lips in celebration.

Mara watched in shock, landing unceremoniously on her backside as she watched Luke's yacht jump into hyperspace. She knew he was blaming himself again. Blaming himself for all the chaos. To be fair he was partially responsible. But certainly no more than Leia, the media or even Mara. Mara huffed, dusting herself off as she stood up to a crowd of flabbergasted rebel officer onlookers. She resisted the urge to lash out. That wasn't what Luke would have wanted.

Jumping in the triumph, Mara punched in coordinates for a very emotional planet, for her but even more so for Luke. Mara gulped as she watched the desert landscape of Tatooine. It seemed that not so long ago she was here with a very different mission. She shuddered at the thought. Mara had never been truly frightened like this before. Saddened perhaps, but never frightened. Not even under the Emperor. Yet here she was, staring at the home planet of her lost lover, fearing how Luke would react to her appearance.

As she landed her ship near an isolated farm, she felt her excitement and nervousness reaching a head. She looked around observantly for a moment, noting down how the sand stretched on for as far as she saw. He had chosen to isolate himself, Mara realized.

A breeze billowed, kicking up the sand at her feet. Mara closed her eyes, admiring the raw strength and destructive power that the Tatooinian desert possessed. Alas she was not here to enjoy the scenery. She had a lover to save.

She felt the force flowing through the homestead, centering around an epicenter she presumed was Luke. Yet his presence felt empty, hollow. As she walked through the entrance, she heard a soft and broken voice.

"Many people would consider stalking very rude," Luke's sad voice rang across the room.

Eying the room, she saw a clutter of tools laying forgotten on an old workbench, a dejected old sofa in one corner, a small dining table with three seats. Further back she eyed a kitchen unit, and beyond that two doors she presumed lead to a bedroom and a bathroom. Mara bit down a snappy retort, calmly responding in the most soothing voice she could muster, "Luke, don't push me away. Not again."

"Mara, leave me. I'm not worth it. Go find someone else to follow."

Mara resisted the urge to scream at the still hooded Luke, back turned to her. As far as she was concerned the opposite was true. Calm as she could, Nara said, "Luke. For all the time we've spent together, can you at least spare a glance to me?"

Mara felt Luke ponder this for a moment, briefly registering a pang of guilt before he clamped down on his mental barriers. She felt the metaphorical door slam in her face. So this is how if felt, she surmised. She felt her own guilt flooding within her.

Finally, Luke removed his hood, turning around to face her with a sad smile. Mara was horrified by the sight, Luke's face no longer radiating joy and hope like it once did. Still his face was alluring for Mara, and she suddenly felt the urge to run her fingers along his cheek, feel his blonde hair entangled in her red locks.

She bit down on her shock and smiled in return, making a move to approach him before noticing the lightsaber Luke was holding towards his chest. Mara instantly froze, the blood leaving her cheek.

"Luke," she stuttered, the extent of his trauma finally dawning on her. "Why?" She blurted, instantly regretting it as she saw Luke's face harden.

"Here to rub salt in my wounds?" he questioned bitterly, offering a cold glare that shook Mara to her core as he fingered the lightsaber. He felt a dark presence rise inside of him, and "The galaxy just used me. What do I get for blowing up a death star and confronting my father? A shiny medal, a pat on the back, and expectations, Mara. Expectations that I follow whatever whims the galaxy has for me. Leia just wants to use me, marry me off like some pack animal. She calls me brother and professes love when she couldn't wait to get rid of me. I could have ruled the galaxy, but I was weak and listened to you," Luke said bitterly.

Mara would have interjected, but he silenced her with a raised hand, continuing, "And you, Mara. You would pretend to pity me. Holding on to the leash on my neck, baiting me just enough to keep me around, then tossing me away. Holding me as a friend when I was no more than a puppet. I thought I understood you, that you had accepted me in a way no one ever had. You deceived me. And you did a good job at that. Had me running circles for years. If Leia was right about one thing it was that you couldn't be trusted. But now I'm free, Mara. Free from Leia. Free from the galaxy. Free from you."

With that, he turned around and in one swift stroke, plunged a blue blade up his head, the blade extending from his chin out his head. Mara watched his body crumple to the floor, the blue blade he once used to face Vader carved through the head of Luke.

Mara ran up to him, deactivating the blade and desperately held her hand over his injured areas, trying the healing techniques she had reluctantly learned under Luke. How she wished she had learnt more when he offered.

Mara would not accept that he was gone. She looked at his sad smile, cringing at how wrong it was for such a man to fall down like this. Stabbed by the blade he used to save so many others. He must have thought the whole galaxy was against him. And perhaps he was right.

Luke wandered through the darkness, slowly approaching a luminent body floating in the air. The face of his father greeted him, a sad smile on his face as he embraced Luke, sending tendrils of comfort and reassurance through the force. Luke truly smiled for the first time in months, safe at last from everything. He was home with his family.

"Home my son?" Anakin teased. "No, young one. Your home is not here. Not yet anyways. You have family still waiting for you back there." Anakin gestured towards the path Luke had come.

"Do you not want me here," Luke asked, suddenly concerned that even his own father did not want him. Anakin stroked Luke's hair gently, calmly replying, "Of course I want you here, my son. We have so much to discuss. But not now. Not like this."

"How come you are here?" Luke asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

Anakin broke out into a grin, telling Luke about how he had been hit with some poisoned blade from a Yuuzhan Vong War Master. Luke lamented half jokingly that if he had fallen to the dark side earlier Anakin would still be alive. Anakin merely laughed.

Then Luke felt an uneasy question surface, and knowing there was no avoiding it, asked, "Father, how can you stand to look at me? I fell to the dark side father, falling to the same whims under Palpatine as you. I'm worse than you!"

Anakin merely shook his head, so proud of his son for taking responsibility, even that which was not his. "No my son. You saved me. That counts for something. And I sense you will do much more good for the galaxy soon. Your place is there, as much as a small piece of me wants you here by my side right now. Go, Luke. We will meet again."

Luke could hear the truth in his father's words, and merely nodded, knowing that he had to go back. To finish what he had started. "Maybe don't imprison your sister again. I know she can be annoying but I would probably ground you," Anakin teased, and Luke smiled as his father's ghost faded from view.

Mara was pouring her soul into Luke's body, desperately trying to keep his organs intact as she dragged him to her ship. She carefully put him in bacta, not taking her eye of him for a second. The vital signs all but confirmed his death, yet she could feel a small tingle in the force. She knew he was there. She just had to bring her Luke back.

Luke's eyes widened, and stared through the translucent blue liquid. Looking around, he saw a pair of beautiful green eyes looking intently at him, brimming with tears as she let out a smile. "Mara," Luke sent out through the force, unable to speak in the bacta tank. "Why am I here?" He asked, and the smile on Mara's face quickly dissipated. She strode towards him, wrapping him in a tight embrace as she sent tendrils of comfort towards him.

"I didn't want to push you away. I knew you cared for me and I did for you. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship. I was scared." The response that came again wiped away the glimmer of hope. "Who are you?"

Mara was devastated. She probed his shattered mind, ignoring the guilt she felt from probing the mind of the shattered Jedi Master and sensing no deception. She opened her eyes and realized. Of course! The lightsaber had damaged his brain. Mara wasn't sure how to feel for Luke. Right now, he looked utterly peaceful, probably unaware of the events that led up to his fateful decision. His force presence was so weak, so alien, paling in comparison to the vibrant beacon that once resided within Luke's body. Mara could work with this, mold him into the lover she wanted so badly. But that would be wrong. The same thing had happened to Mara after Wayland, where Luke had spent months with her in a self imposed exile, helping her recover her memory bit by bit, never snapping when Mara did, always telling her the truth and facing her violent outbursts with calm and care. Mara remembered how she scratched Luke's face until it was covered in red scars, yet he didn't stop her. Just stared with empathy and concern, holding her in a warm and tight embrace when Mara finally tired. Mara questioned whether she would be able to do the same for Luke.

She reminisced on those times. Luke could have easily made her into what he wanted. For a while she had tried to kill him in fact, yet Luke never lost hope, always patient as he introduced memories into her until she recovered. Perhaps it was the fact she left him after that which made her feel so uncomfortable. The Luke she knew would not leave. Nor would the docile Luke in front of her. But once he recovered, Mara wasn't confident.

When she finally looked back at Luke, still floating in bacta, his eyes were closed, sleeping as if nothing was wrong. Mara placed her palm on the glass, feeling Luke's warm presence. He wasn't complete. Far from it. But she believed in herself, because he had once believed in her. Mara sat beside the bacta tank, never once looking away from Luke. "We'll get through this Luke. I promise you," she whispered to no one in particular, before finally succumbing to exhaustion, falling into a comfortable sleep, the first she had in months.

Luke floated in the vast emptiness of the force, staring at the visions and memories slowly returning to him. It felt strange watching his life outside of his body, yet so natural at the same time. It had taken some time to transfer his essence completely back to his body. He had ventured much closer to death than any other force user. And made it back. Taking one last breath as the visions slowly faded, Luke knew it was time to return.

Opening his eyes, he stated around the familiar room of the medbay of the Triumph. He felt the force flowing through him, enjoying the sensation of light and dark once again balanced within him. Darth Waise was gone, but Luke was certainly not going to waste the power he gained. Odd. His body seemed to have awakened before him. He didn't think that was normal. Then again, none of this was.

As the tingling sensation of the force ended, Luke once again closed his eyes, visualizing himself and moving the particles around himself, levitating his body out of the bacta tank. As Luke touched the floor he stumbled a bit, only saved from falling by sheer will of the force. He turned and looked at Mara, feeling a pang of guilt at the hurt he must have caused her. Mara stirred briefly, and Luke realized that he couldn't bear to shut her out again. Resigning to sending tendrils of comfort and reassurance, he felt her relax, and he sighed in relief.

Carefully scooping up Mara in his arms, he walked towards the bedroom, laying her gently on the bed and stroking her red locks of hair as he watched her chest rise and fall softly, sleeping naturally for the first time he remembered since just after Wayland. He resisted the urge to kiss her right there and then. He knew her feelings for him, she had admitted that much and had given him her memories while he recovered. Yet it would be wrong of him. He resigned to a kiss on her forehead, clasping her hand in his and feeling her soft, delicate skin before walking out, leaving his love to a well deserved rest.

Mara smiled in her sleep, walking through gardens hand in hand with her husband Luke, his hand clasped softly on each other as he leads her through different parts of the garden outside of the house. Their house. Alas, dreams have to come to an end. The real Luke was half incapacitated right now. Even with half his brain there was no way for them to be together. Not if Leia had any say in it. As her internal chrono rang incessantly louder, demanding she wake up, Mara grumbled, relenting and returning to the real world. She motioned with her hands and the lights slowly turned on, giving her time to adjust. She pulled herself out of the bed, albeit reluctantly. Bed? She glanced around quickly, confused as to how she ended up in the bedroom. Last she remembered she was next to Luke in the medbay.

Suddenly panicking, she reached out through the force, nearly letting out a squeak when she found Luke in the hallway, holding a cup of caf in each hand and staring at her with an amused grin. "Luke!" Mara screamed childishly as she ran up to him, grabbing him and wrapping her arms around in a tight embrace.

Luke returned the gesture, setting down the two cups of coffee and wrapping her hands around her, smiling contently with his eyes closed. The galaxy seemed to fade away, not that he cared. The only thing that mattered to him right now was Mara.

"I know Luke. And I feel the same way too," Mara said sincerely, not leaving a hint of sarcasm or bitterness Luke had grown accustomed to. "Don't get used to this," Mara added quicky.

Luke heaved a sigh, reluctantly pulling back but keeping his hands firmly around her waist. Mara looked confused, scared that her tease may have cost her the future she had longer for so much, especially with his shattered memory, but relaxed at Luke's reassuring smile. After a few moments, Mara grew impatient. As nice as Luke's face was - Hell she could stare at that for the rest of her life and be happy - she was reluctant to accept this. It couldn't last.

"But it can Mara. We can be together." Luke soothed, clearly hearing her thoughts. Mara would have retorted at his farm boy innocence, as she once called it, but the depth and sincerity of Luke's words made her believe. "The question is, do you want this?"

Mara held back her tears, biting on her lip, completely lost for words, only able to nod. Luke instantly closed the distance between them with a graceful step, wrapping his hand around her and sitting them down at the bed's edge, his gaze never once leaving her. "It's okay Mara, let it go," Luke said, and Mara did, feeling the tears flow freely down her face, this time of happiness rather than worry.

Luke ran his hands gently through Mara's locks of hair, leaning in and resting her head on his shoulder. Sending waves of encouragement through the force, Luke said calmly, "I'm here for you if you want me."

To his surprise, Mara wrapped her hands around his head, pressing her soft lips against his. Luke stiffened in surprise, instantly regretting it as Mara pulled back, blushing heavily and trying to contain her hurt. "Mara, I want this," Luke sent through the force, moving his lips towards Mara as they met again in a passionate embrace.

Mara felt Luke's tongue lightly tapping at her teeth, begging for entrance. All her doubts disappeared. She gladly complied, extending her own tongue into his mouth as the lovers explored each other, their hands caressing each other, exploring each curve without hesitation. After what seemed like hours they finally pulled away from each other, each taking a deep breath and staring intently, blue eyes into green eyes; green eyes into blue.

"I love you Mara," Luke whispered, never breaking their embrace or their eye contact. "I love you too," Mara replied, and they both knew what was coming next, excited yet nervous.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Luke said, silently hoping that Mara did but adamant to respecting what his lover wanted. "Oh Luke, I've wanted this much longer than you can imagine," Mara responded. She would rather cut off her arm than admit it, but she had wanted Luke physically even while she still longed to kill him.

"You know Mara, I would have gladly let you kriff me to death," Luke teased, clearly picking up on her thoughts. Mara swatted at him playfully, but froze when she felt Luke wince slightly.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Mara asked worriedly. Luke merely shook his head, but she could tell he was lying.

"Let me see love," Mara insisted, and much to her surprise, Luke took off his shirt without protest, revealing a scar extending from his left breast down to his leg. Mara's eyes widened in shock. Luke's other injured had her full attention prior, but now that his head was back in place, she couldn't help but cringe.

"It's nothing compared to this," Luke said as he moved his cybernetic hand, trying to lighten the mood and avoid answering the question he knew was coming. Mara's determined stare killed that hope, and he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before whispering one word.

"Palpatine."

Mara's surprise could not have been more obvious, her jaw hanging out as her eyes widened. She instantly regretted probing Luke. Why did she always hurt him?

Luke smiled sadly, comforting her, "You couldn't have known. My memory, that was just because I may have ventured a bit closer to death than normal. Even saw father, but now I'm back." He paused before continuing, "Darth Waise did not rise on his own. No, I was too powerful for that to happen simply. But after arguing with Leia constantly about you, and then thinking that you didn't want me…"

Mara wanted to offer words of comfort, yet knew none. What could she possibly say. She just stared on helplessly as Luke inhaled deeply, continuing, "Even then Darth Waise was far from victory. But during my training on Naboo, I began looking for artifacts to help myself progress. I scrounged through Darth Vader's old possessions, opening holocron after holocron, scrounging for anything that might distract me from my misery. But then at last I had stepped to far. I released a manifestation of Palpatine, Mara. He was so much more powerful than before. More powerful than me at the time. He told me he could end you, and unless I joined him he would. I was afraid of losing you Mara."

Luke paused again, and Mara was about to stop him, but he continued, "So I joined him, always telling myself that I was protecting you, that it was right. At first he just made me use subtle techniques: the force choke and mind probe. But then he slowly introduced more, force drain, force lightning, the likes. He also began sending me on missions, kidnappings, killings, normal stuff he would send his underlings to do. He also tortured me Mara. Punished me for no reason other than his pleasure. I hid it all, from you and Erv. I'm not sure how; he had no body, but his connection to the force must have been so strong."

Mara trembled at her own memories of serving Palpatine. To torture for pure pleasure, not even failure. Mara felt a cold sense surge across her body, shivering at the thought, Luke paused, feeling her discomfort and embracing her, sending all the warmth and comfort he could.

Mara was scared for him to continue, but knew Luke needed to let this out, and to be frank she wanted to know. Needed to know. Urged on by Mara's nod, Luke continued, "I started down a dark path Mara. Each killing felt less emotional, I stopped caring after my five hundredth Jedi. I killed , Mara. The disappearances, it was me. I even killed Kam."

Mara was shocked. Hundreds if not thousands of Jedi had gone missing in between the Praxeum and now. Luke had managed to kill more Jedi than her and Vader combined. And in a fraction of the time. Luke's students were strong, many surpassing Mara and even the former Emperor in her opinion. She could only imagine what power he wielded. In an odd way, Mara felt slightly jealous. She had trained her whole life to killing and somehow Luke had managed to surpass her even in that. Suddenly realizing their open bond, Mara quickly apologized to Luke, urging him to continue.

"But the worst thing was, at that point I just didn't care. Nothing but you mattered Mara, do you understand? Just the mission. Even after I grew powerful enough and slew Palpatine, I continued the killings. Convinced myself that this somehow benefited you. That I was removing the evil in the galaxy. The collapse of the Imperial Remnant, the sudden disappearance of the Hutts and other cartels, all of that was me, Mara. I killed tens if not hundreds of thousands without remorse, building my own empire and massing my forces."

Luke's eyes were brimming with tears, and Mara felt the regret and remorse radiating from him. She cupped his cheek, grazing her lips on his as she whispered, "It's over Luke. You're back. That is all that matters."

"There's more Mara." Luke added resentfully. Mara was scared to the core at this point. She had never seen Luke like this, not when he was a Jedi, not when he was Emperor. It frightened her that something frightened Luke so much.

"The month before I returned to Coruscant, I went with my adepts to the unknown regions. That was why you didn't see me for nearly six months between the Praxeum and my coup in the New Republic. There was an invading force there called the Yuuzhan Vong, warrior humanoids determined to enslave the galaxy. At first I merely commanded my forces, fighting battle after battle, slowly pushing them back. But then I snapped, Mara. One of them told me they would kill everyone that I ever cared about. I don't know how, but I knew he was talking about you Mara. I completely lost it, and wiped them out."

Mara gave Luke a confused look, surprised she had never heard of such an extragalactic force given her proximity to the former Emperor. Luke noted this and explained.

"The Emperor knew of this, and in fact sent Grand Admiral Thrawn to the unknown regions to deal with it. He barely managed to hold them back, but hold them he did, forming what he called the glove of Thrawn. Turns out, he had another clone apart from the one we destroyed in the Hand of Thrawn. He commanded the forces there, and now leads my empire in my absence. Anyways, I turned them into nothing, Mara. Just removed them from the force, removing their existence."

Mara was in disbelief, but she knew she had to get it out of him somehow. "Show me," she said as calmly as she could manage. Luke nodded, and through their bond sent her a vision.

Mara walked along a barren desert, waving a blue blade in front of her with her right hand, sending bolts of force lightning through her left. Disfigured creatures with flaked brown skin holding whips and other strange weapons fell quickly. Soldiers beside her fired their blasters, taking down many but not without casualty. Then one warrior towering at 2 meters approached, coldly stating, "Jedai… You believe yourself soo powervul. But you vill not stop us… Yesss, ve vill cwush you, and then everyone in your precious galaxy," he cackled. Mara felt disgust, and her hand rose up, seeing in confusion as all of the Yuuzhan Vong pause, trembling unstably as they began to let out screams of terror and pain. Then their bodies began disintegrating, slowly fading away with orange sparks marking their outlines. And then they were gone."

Mara opened her eyes to face Luke's regretful eyes. She had never seen such a feat, imagined it being possible. Yet of all the dark beings that existed it was her loving, heroic Luke that somehow managed this. No, not Luke, Darth Waise, she reminded herself. "Oh my Luke," Mara said softly, "You can't blame yourself for that. I can't agree with how you did it, but I have a feeling you saved a lot of bloodshed and lives Luke. Because of you were are safe. The galaxy is safe."

"Perhaps, but there must have been another way," Luke persisted. Mara knew her lover was nothing if stubborn, and loved him for it. Yet she couldn't help but worry about him placing all the blame on himself. It had driven him down a dark path once, she would never let it happen to him again.

"Luke," Mara said softly but determined, "What you have done is done, but I love you for who you are, just as you love me. I have done many despicable things, and you have seen past all of that for who I am, even when I didn't know or believe. I will never judge you for what you couldn't control, Luke. Don't judge yourself too harshly Luke. I can't lose you again."

"I won't, I promise." Luke stated as he pulled in his lover for a soft but passionate kiss. "Until the day you send me away, I will always be by your side," Luke sent through their bond. "Better get used to a grouchy girlfriend that once wanted to kill you then," Mara warned in a mock serious tone before they both chuckled.

"Luke," Mara began, and he stared at her, giving her his full attention. "When you faced me on the comm, why didn't you kill me?"

Luke closed his eyes and sighed. Mara was about to apologize but Luke shook his head. She had the right to know. "In spite of what Waise may have claimed, there was still some of Luke even then. And I could never kill you Mara, no matter what Waise claimed. Even then a small part still insisted that it was for your good. Naturally killing you would be a tad bit counter-intuitive."

They both chuckled before Mara returned to a serious and concerned stare.

"You truly thought you were doing this for me?" She questioned.

Luke nodded, and Mara pressed herself against her, entwining their bodies under the blanket as they stared at each other, laying silently on the bed.

"Then why push me away?" She continued.

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, but could not find the emotions he wanted to convey, much less put them in words. Then it came to him. The truth behind his initial fall.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I thought by distancing myself I would spare you. I nearly killed you Mara."

Taking all of this in, Mara looked Luke in the eye, responding with a warm and soothing voice, "Luke, my dear. You could have, but you didn't. I stand by everything I told you on Tatooine. I don't care if you kill me Luke. Just don't leave me."

Sensing Luke had finally found his inner calm, Mara looked at him, urging him to say something. He sighed and Mara suddenly panicked, but he quickly broke the silence, stating calmly, "Mara, will you marry me?"

Mara was beyond words. Only days ago she feared Luke had died because of her. Add a few weeks she had been trying to hunt down Darth Waise. All of this was too much for her. Luke sensed this through their completely open bond, and through the force told her, "It's alright. When you are ready."

Through the force, Mara looked at Luke with a renewed fierce determination. "Luke, for months I thought I had lost you forever. Every moment I felt regret for not staying with you. So if you're offering, I declare myself Mara Skywalker, husband."

Opening their eyes and both beaming brightly, Mara decided to have some fun, giving Luke a playful smirk before quipping, "You know, for two people who nearly killed each other, I'm sure we would have much more fun finding out who can kriff the other to death first."

Running one hand through her long red hair and letting the other roam to Mara's back, Luke began tugging off her clothes as she returned the gesture, running one hand through Luke's blonde hair as the other removed his clothes. Soon, two bodies became one, entwined intimately under the warmth and privacy of the blanket.

Three hours later, a sweat soaked bed, and two exhausted bodies pressed tightly against one another, Luke and Mara conceded that it had ended in a draw, promising to continue their "battle" soon until a winner had been decided. Though they both agreed that there could be no real loser in their game. After simply but truthfully professing their love for one another, they fell asleep, still intimately intertwined.

Leia stared at the holocams facing her, for the first time unsure of how to speak. Looking down the script, she finally decided to throw it away, much to the horror of her advisors. "My people, in the past few weeks, our lives were completely turned upside down. Our beloved hero and my dear brother Luke Skywalker came to Coruscant and declared a new empire, instilling authoritarian rule and marshaling our forces. While he wishes for me to keep his present location secret, you all deserve to know why my brother did the things he did."

A few members of the public roared in outcry, but quickly restrained themselves with Leia's raised hand.

"You may notice that our Republic has been remarkably safe recently, with attacks from the Outer Rim and beyond reducing steadily over the past year." Leia paused before continuing, "This was thanks to the work of Luke, who reorganized the former Hutt Space and the Imperial Remnant's splinter factions into a new state."

Shock and confusion rippled through the room, but Leia again held her hand for silence, waiting several seconds before continuing, "My brother found out a horrible truth that was hidden from all of us. For decades if not millennia, we were on the verge of being invaded by a force known as the Yuuzhan Vong."

Gasps and more confusion erupted from the crowd, but Leia persisted, "You will all be relieved to hear that Luke has defeated them, and is currently pushing back against other threats. He took control of our government because he believed it would ensure the security and safety of us all. I have read through all the reports he has sent, and simply put he was right. There was no other way. Judging by his estimates on senate reaction time, our galaxy would have been invaded several times over, with upwards of eighty percent of the population dead. I forgive him. Luke approached the threat with noble intent, determined to protect us all. In his desperation and the public mockery of him, he reacted in what was the most logical solution. For that, I pray you all forgive him. He has officially announced his intention to extend diplomatic relations and military cooperation, and the Republic will be in control of the core worlds and the colonies. We are officially ceding the midrim and other territories to Luke's benevolent and capable rule in the hopes he can access the needed resources to quell the threats. Now we both turn to you, the people of the galaxy. It is time we built up our strength, for we have been blinded by the bureaucracy and bickering my brother fought so hard against at the expense of his reputation and life. It is time we rebuild and rearm. We will be prepared and we will support the Empire of the Twin Suns as a loyal ally against the evils that would see us fall. May the force be with us all."

Leia let out a breath she did not realize she held as applause erupted from the crowd. At least this had gone right. Now all she had to worry about was meeting Luke. She didn't know where to begin. Leia was proud of his brother. He had formed a benevolent empire, truly improving his citizens lives to the extent that many in the New Republic chose to migrate to the Empire, which Luke had allowed under the free movement and settlement agreement. All the logistical preparation for more migrants never realized. Leia was slightly envious at the fact that her brother had become a better statesman than her. Even Admiral Ackbar, who Luke had arrested briefly for treason, expressed his desire to join Luke. It was only through Luke kindly turning down the offer on the pretext the Admiral was needed to oversea the fighter projects and rearmament of the New Republic that saved Leia a bit of face. Perhaps if Luke didn't jokingly tell Admiral Ackbar he needed to keep some unruly Bothans in their place within the New Republic then the New Republic would have no military left. Many of the New Republic fleets openly joined the Empire, including the captain of the Coruscant defense fleet. He spoke highly of Luke's care for the rank and file as well as his efficiency and intelligence. Leia couldn't help but agree.

It amazed Leia how with such limited resources from fighting the many extra-galactic threats that Luke had managed to built up a military the Empire of old would envy, raise the living standards of his people to a galactic record and help the New Republic modernize its aging Alliance era ships. It was ironic considering the New Republic was supposed to supply men and material for the war effort, when instead the safe and defended New Republic was receiving aid. But all of that mattered little. She was happy for him. The Luke she knew was back, and he was happy, which he deserved to be. He had finally gotten to marry Mara too, which Leia had accepted. Though she was saddened that Luke and Mara insisted on a private marriage open to no one, Leia was content knowing she and Han were the only people given a recording of the marriage, and she often looked at it, noting how similar it was to their father's. Her Luke was happy with the woman of his dreams. Han was beside her, raising their children together with the help of Winter and her family. That was all that mattered, that her family was happy and safe.

And Luke had kept his word. After a very emotional meeting with Leia and Han, Luke had worked with Grand Admiral Thrawn in a brilliant campaign to the north of the known galaxy, pushing back the invaders with minimal casualties thanks to advancements under Luke and Thrawn. The Chiss grand admiral could not have been more grateful, the guarantee for the safety of the Chiss's safety and his name restored. Even the Tie Defender project, a small trifle but still somewhat emotional for the Grand Admiral, had been brought to fruition with Luke's help. He had also brought out the best of Imperial elements, discipline and unity without the xenophobia and corruption Thrawn had faced years ago under Emperor Palpatine. For Luke, the Grand Admiral's abilities surpassed his own tactical thinking. Battle after battle, their armada's use of microjumps, cloaking fields and in general supercharged technology won battle after battle.


	8. Epilogue

"I shall leave you, my highnesses. If there is anything you require, please let me know," Erv said as bowed before turning to leave the throne room. Luke smiled and waved goodbye to his old friend. He had sent him on yet another well deserved vacation. Pressing the console, his chair turned to face the viewport.

At that very moment, Luke sat on his throne, his wife Mara Skywalker right beside him on the second throne with their infant child Crystal in her arm. They stared out the viewport of the Palace, observing the hundreds of super star destroyers and thousands of other smaller ships move in coordinated chaos, surrounded by swarms of fighters and bombers. At the epicenter of the formation was the Jade, a thirty kilometer long dagger shaped ship brimming with thirty thousand heavy turbolasers, thousands of point defence laser and ion cannons, an axial superlaser, thousands of upgraded T-90 X-wings, custom made to Luke's design, a state of the art cloaking system, and to Luke's great pleasure, phrik coating on top of quantum crystalline armour, rendering the ship nearly indestructible. Precisely why he had named it after Mara's old self. But she was Mara Skywalker now. Loyal wife of Luke Skywalker, mother of their child Crystal Skywalker.

Mara reached out her hand, and Luke held it tightly, as they watched the fleet begin fading from view upon activation of their cloaking fields. Mara still had a hard time believing Luke had assembled such a huge collection of ships with the force. It seemed her husband was capable of nearly anything.

"Not without you, my dear Mara. Not without you," Emperor Skywalker told his Empress, hearing her thoughts through their bond. She smiled in return as they leaned in for a kiss, their child sleeping peacefully between her parents.

Crystal, robed in a soft, white blanket, was a carbon copy of Mara, the same red hair and green eyes. Luke had been ecstatic, and decided the day after the intimate night between them that the girl should be named Crystal, a beacon of hope and strong to her core. Mara held little objections, with no one to name their daughter in her honour for.

Vader had once told Luke, "The future is yours, Luke. The future is yours." Darth Vader envisioned something very different at the time, but in the end he was right. It mattered little that some extra-galactic force calling themselves the Vaagai were causing trouble.

For Luke, nothing could stand in his way with the force as his ally, his beloved wife Mara by his side and his child safe under his care. For Mara, she was powerful in her own right, but with Luke's technical and tactical genius and the force at his command, she had found her place, knowing she and Crystal were safe. Their people were prospering and the empire was strong. The future was truly theirs.


End file.
